Twist and Shout
by Ipecacuanha
Summary: Back to the roots...oder: Eine Geschichte über die Jugendzeit von Lily Evans, James Potter und Severus Snape...oder wahlweise auch: Was passiert, wenn man Kleinkindern eine Pistole in die Hand drückt? Tja, ratet mal...Reviews unbedingt erwünscht!
1. Kapitel: While my guitar gently weeps

**TWIST AND SHOUT **

**K**APITEL** E**INS** – W**HILE** M**Y **G**UITAR** G**ENTLY** W**EEPS

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»I look from the wings at the play you are staging   
While my guitar gently weeps   
As I'm sitting here, doing nothing but aging   
Still my guitar gently weeps«_

**_„While my guitar gently weeps"_**

_The Beatles_

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Juke, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Lehrerin für „Bildende Künste" an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, schritt vor ihrem Pult hin und her, während sie einen eintönigen Vortrag über einen berühmten Komponisten hielt. Ihre gestrengen Augen, die trotz ihres hohen Alters noch scharf wie die eines Adlers waren, glitten wachsam über die ungefähr zwanzig schrillen Gestalten – vielleicht waren sie Hippies, vielleicht war es auch ein anderer Stil, den man jetzt 1980 wiederum ganz anders nannte -, die die Abschlussklasse von Gryffindor darstellten. Oder besser gesagt, darstellen sollten. 

Juke konnte sich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass man diese langhaarigen _Kinder_, die man fälschlicherweise wie Erwachsene behandelte, nur weil sie fast alle das Alter von siebzehn Jahren erreicht hatten, in knapp einem halben Jahr auf die Menschheit und in das Berufsleben loslassen konnte. Mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln verwarf sie diesen, von ihr schon so oft durchgekauten Gedanken und konzentrierte sich dagegen ganz bewusst auf die Klasse.

Juke wusste genau, dass fast alle Schüler den Unterricht nur vorbeiplätschern ließen. Quasi vom einem Ohr hinein, vom andern wieder hinaus. Doch das taten sie jetzt seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit und eigentlich war es sinnlos, jetzt noch etwas zu ändern. Außerdem zählte das Fach (was die Schüler zum Glück nicht wussten) schon seit Jahren nicht mehr für den Abschluss und das Zaubereiministerium suchte nur noch nach passenden einem Grund, es endgültig vom Lehrplan zu streichen.

Juke hatte ihren Abschlussklassen freigestellt, unter ihren Vorträgen zu zeichnen, da das ja auch zu den „Bildenden Künsten" gehörte, doch die meisten dösten und träumten nur vor sich hin oder schauten aus dem Fenster und zählten die Schneeflocken, die an diesem kaltem 6. Dezember vom Himmel rieselten. Die wenigen, die Zettelchen schrieben oder warfen, hörten nach einem scharfen Blick von ihr sofort auf. Nur ein zierliches, blasses Mädchen mit bis weit über die Schultern fallenden, dunkelroten Haaren, malte ungestört weiter. 

Das wäre ja nicht schlimm – nein, sogar erlaubt – gewesen, doch erstens war sie so vertieft, dass sie wahrscheinlich kein Wort von ihrem Vortrag mitbekommen hatte (was nicht gestattet war) und zweitens (was sehr, sehr viel schlimmer war) tat sie es mit der linken Hand. Da der dunkle Lord selbst Linkshänder war, galt das wiederum in der Zaubererwelt bis vor einigen Jahren noch als potentielles Erkennungszeichen für Magier, die mit der dunklen Seite zu tun hatten. Doch 1975 hatte das Zaubereiministerium nach jahrelangen Tests und Beobachtungen bekannt gegeben, dass man für seine Links- oder Rechtshändigkeit nichts konnte und jeder das Recht hatte, mit der Hand zu arbeiten, mit der er wollte. Mittlerweile war es den meisten Lehrern auch egal, ob die Zauberstabhand nun links oder rechts war. Nur einige ältere Lehrer, darunter auch Professor Juke, verboten den Schülern strikt, mit links zu schreiben. Und nun tat es eine Schülerin doch. Juke schnaubte. 

Mit harten, schnellen Schritten trat sie vor den Tisch der „Übeltäterin", die (wie auf ihrem Sitzplan stand) Lillian Evans war.

»Also, Evans!«

Die Klasse schrak auf. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war eine verzweifelte Regung auf Lilys blassen Gesicht zu sehen, bevor sie sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und ihr übliches Pokerface aufsetzte. Pokerface. Sich keine Gefühle anmerken zu lassen und immer etwas cool und gelangweilt zu schauen war vielleicht Lilys einziges Talent. Wenn sie überhaupt eins hatte. Aber wenn, dann war es schon ein _sehr_ nützliches Talent. Doch in ihrem Inneren versuchte Lily sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, was Juke gefragt oder gesagt hatte. Die Hoffnung, dass ihre Nachbarin Eleanor oder die Leute, die hinter ihr saßen, etwas einsagten, sank drastisch, denn sie hatten ja selbst nichts mitbekommen und außerdem war Juke zu nah bei ihnen. Viel zu nah. 

Nervös umklammerte sie ihren Bleistift.

»Ähm...«, versuchte sie Zeit zum Nachdenken (was aber sinnlos war, sie hatte ja doch nicht zugehört) und vor allem, um ihre Zeichnung verschwinden zu lassen, zu gewinnen. 

»Könnten Sie bitte Ihre Frage wiederholen?«, trat Lily schließlich die Flucht nach vorn an. 

Die Spannung im Klassenzimmer war fast mit den Händen zu greifen, denn alle wussten, wie Juke explodieren konnte. Auch ihre Strafarbeiten waren berühmt-berüchtigt.

Juke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Willst du damit sagen, dass du nicht zugehört hast, Evans?«, fragte sie gefährlich leise.

»Doch...natürlich. Ich...ich habe sie nur nicht verstanden.«

Um eine Ausrede waren Siebtklässler fast nie verlegen. Auch Lily nicht.

»Tja, verständlich, bei diesem Lärm, der hier herrscht.«, säuselte Juke vor Sarkasmus nur so triefend, um plötzlich loszubrüllen: »Wenn du nichts hörst, solltest du vielleicht deine Frisur verändern, Evans! Und zu deiner Information: Ich wollte, dass du die zwei Dinge wiederholst, die ich am Anfang der Stunde gesagt habe! Kannst du mir jetzt eine Antwort geben?«

»Bin ich Jesus?«, wisperte Lily so leise, dass Juke es nicht verstand, dafür aber Eleanor als Tochter anglikanischer Muggel fast einen Lachanfall bekam.

Einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, sie höre nicht richtig oder Juke würde einen Witz machen, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass Juke das Wort „Humor" wahrscheinlich nur vom Hörensagen kannte. Wie, zum Teufel, sollte sie noch wissen, was dieses Weib am Anfang gelabert hatte?!

»Nein?! Kann mir sonst irgendjemand antworten?«, schnarrte Juke.

Zuerst Stille. Dann schnellte der ausgestreckte rechte Arm von Marian Raifeather in der ersten Reihe hoch.

»Also, Raiderfeather!«

Da konnte sich Eleanor nicht mehr halten und platzte laut heraus. Fast alle fielen mit ein, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nur die Muggelgeborenen die (bestimmt ungewollte) Pointe in Jukes Versprecher kapierten. Die angespannte Stimmung schien sich nach und nach zu lösen.

»Raifeather, Professor.«, rief Marian Raifeather über den Lärm hinweg, der nach einem weiteren eisigen Blick von Juke verstummte, »und sie sagten, dass man a nur so zeichnen soll, damit man ihren Vortrag noch hören kann und b, dass der Gebrauch der linken Hand als Zauberstabhand strengstens untersagt ist.«

In der Klasse wurde einen Augenblick unterdrücktes Grummeln laut. Man haute nicht einfach jemanden so in die Pfanne. Lily kochte innerlich. Diese miese Streber-Schlampe!

»Exakt, Raide –äh, Raifeather.«, sagte Juke und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Lily, die jetzt provozierend ihren Bleistift festhielt, »Evans, 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und leg jetzt sofort diesen Stift aus deiner Hand oder nimm ihn mit der Normalen.«

»Nein.«, erklärte Lily kurz und hielt den Bleistift eisern fest. 

Die Klasse hielt den Atem an.

»Das ist doch... «, Juke sog stark Luft ein. Für einen Augenblick schien sie hilflos, rettete sich dann aber in ein schnarrendes »Und wenn du nicht sofort meiner Aufforderung nachkommst, werde ich Gryffindor...«

»Sie können Gryffindor so viele Punkte abziehen, wie sie wollen.«, unterbrach Lily sie gelassen. Sie schien immer cooler zu werden, doch innerlich zitterte sie schlicht und einfach vor Angst. »Und ich werde trotzdem mit der Hand meinen Stift halten, zaubern, essen und arbeiten, mit der ich es für richtig halte.«

»Die Frau hat Mut«, murmelte jemand hinter Lily. 

Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, denn so redete nur einer: Sirius Black, einer der letzten Hippies (was Anfang der Achtziger verständlich war), der fast noch längere Haare hatte als Lily selbst. Wahrscheinlich saß neben ihm sein bester Kumpel Jim Potter und wo der war, waren auch Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Lucy Straw nicht weit. 

Na super. Die Rumtreiber (Marauder) hinter ihr – das hätte gefährlich werden können. Eine Sekunde war Lily froh darüber, dass sie Juke jetzt hatten, weil die Rumtreiber schlichtweg zu feige waren, um in ihren Stunden etwas anzustellen oder auf sonstige dumme Gedanken zu kommen. Aber wirklich nur eine Sekunde.

Juke indessen wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als das Thema zu wechseln.

»Oh...Evans, wenn du schon so vertieft in deine Zeichnung warst, macht es dir sicher nichts aus, sie uns allen zu zeigen.«

Etwas fahrig wollte Juke nach dem Papier auf Lilys Tisch greifen, doch mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog diese es weg.

»Sind Sie verrückt?! Das ist privat.«

Lily hätte sich eine reinhauen können. Warum konnte sie nur ihr verdammtes Maul nicht halten? Sie ritt sich doch nur noch tiefer in die Scheiße rein. Auch noch so eines ihrer zweifelhaften Talente. Aber wenn Juke das Papier zu Gesicht bekommen würde...nein, das wäre Mord. 

Sie hatte aus purer Langweile rumgekritzelt und schließlich einen (ihrer Meinung nach erbärmlich lächerlichen) Versuch für einen eigenen Song aufgeschrieben. Juke durfte das unter keinen Umständen lesen!

Innerlich seufzend zog Lily ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn auf ihre Oberschenkel. _Geh aufs Ganze_, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Tatsächlich zog Juke ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab und rief plötzlich:

»_Accio _Zeichnung!«

Noch bevor das Papier Jukes ausgestreckte Hand erreicht hatte, flüsterte Lily »_Abscedero_« und es löste sich in Luft auf.

Juke riss die Augen auf und röchelte.

»Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!«, startete sie einen letzten Versuch, ihre Autorität wieder herzustellen, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Doch Lily gab sich nicht geschlagen. Zu verlieren hatte sie jetzt sowieso nichts mehr.

»Das ist mir so was von egal, Professor, so was von _scheiß_egal. Aber...äh...«

Plötzlich verlor Lily den Faden. _Nein, nicht jetzt, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Ich brauche einen wirksamen Abgang, ich _brauche _einen!_

»...ein Frage hätte Lily schon noch – insgesamt fünfzig Punkte oder zwanzig plus fünfzig Punkte Abzug?«, kam ihr Eleanor überraschend zur Hilfe.

Die Glocke, die das Ende der Stunde und den Anfang des Mittagessens verkündete, ersparte Juke die Antwort.

»Evans – Nachsitzen...heute Nachmittag...hier!«, übertönte sie stoßweise den Lärm der hinausstürmenden Siebtklässler, bevor sie entkräftet auf einen Stuhl sank.

*******

Eleanor O'Jigg war restlos verwirrt, während sie sich automatisch auf den nächstbesten Stuhl am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle fallen ließ. Normalerweise zog sie es vor, wenn möglich, immer am gleichen Platz zu sitzen, doch heute konnte sie froh sein, dass der Tisch der Gryffindors am nahsten bei der Tür lag, sonst hätte sie sich in ihrer Zerstreutheit wohl auch zu den Slytherins neben den Blutigen Baron gesetzt. 

Doch nach den Ereignissen in der letzten Schulstunde war es eigentlich zu verstehen, wenn man ein bisschen neben der Spur war. Eleanor konnte kaum fassen, was Lily da angerichtet hatte. Warum, verdammt, legte sie sich mit der strengsten Lehrerin an, die unter Umständen auch noch die gemeinste Person des Universums werden konnte, wenn man sie reizte? Warum nur? 

Sie wusste doch, was auf dem Spiel stand. Zuerst einmal ihr Schulabschluss, ihre N.E.W.T.s. Schließlich zählte nach Eleanors Informationen jedes (wenn auch noch so unwichtige) Fach dazu. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie bei Professor Juke auch noch Verwandlung hatten, auch wenn ihre junge (und ebenso gestrenge) Assistentin McGonagall jetzt immer öfter den Unterricht für Juke hielt. 

Dann würde Lily mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gewaltigen Ärger mit ihrer Familie kriegen. Denn Mr und Mrs Angus, ihre spießig-konservativen Adoptiveltern, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, regten sich schon bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit auf. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen und Lily war auf dem Gefrierpunkt, seit Lily sich, als sie mit vierzehn Jahren zu ihnen kam, geweigert hatte, den Namen „Angus" anzunehmen. Und so war es immer weitergegangen. Nur noch Streit und Ärger, bei jeder Geringfügigkeit. Warum riskierte sie das alles? Warum, verdammt?

Jedenfalls hatte Eleanor wenigstens eine Antwort. Nämlich auf die Frage, warum sie sich selbst in die Lily-Juke-Sache eingemischt hatte. Dafür gab es einen einfachen Grund: aus Freundschaft. Nun, Freundschaft konnte man das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und ihr eigentlich nicht nennen. Nicht mehr. Sie waren einmal gute Freundinnen gewesen – genauer gesagt von dreieinhalb Jahre. Vom Schulanfang in Hogwarts bis nach Weihnachten der vierten Klasse. Dreieinhalb verdammte Jahre, bis der dunkle Lord in einer einzigen Winternacht alles zerstört hatte. Indem er Lilys Eltern umbrachte. Seitdem war Lily nicht mehr sie selbst. 

Eleanor hatte natürlich erwartet, dass Lily für einige Zeit trauern würde. Aber dass es sie sich _so _verändern würde, nicht. Nie hätte sie das geglaubt. Doch es war wahr. Aus Lily, dem witzigen, lebenslustigen Mädchen war Lily, das Pokerface geworden, blass und ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Lily, die Verrückte, die keine Freunde brauchte. Auch Eleanor hatte das schmerzhaft gespürt. Vielleicht sogar am Schmerzhaftesten. Lily, die Unangepasste, die sich nicht darum scherte, was andere von ihr dachten. Pokerface eben.

Lautes Stimmengewirr riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sich soeben die Leute zu ihr gesetzt hatten, die sie jetzt wohl am Wenigsten ertragen konnte – die Rumtreiber, die wohl nervigsten Zeitgenossen seit der Obstfliege.

»Na, hat dir der Auftritt eben so auf den Magen geschlagen, dass du schon vom Anschauen meines Tellers satt wirst? Oder magst du mein Essen?«, fragte Jim Potter so unerhört freundlich grinsend, dass sich Eleanor beinahe der Magen umdrehte.

Mit dieser Anspielung hatte er nicht ganz unrecht, denn Eleanor starrte seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten wortlos auf Jims Kartoffeln, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich selbst welche aus der Schale herauszunehmen. 

»Ne, ich probiere grad 'ne neue Diät aus.«, antwortete Eleanor bissig.

»Und wie soll die heißen?«, fragte Remus Lupin im gleichen Tonfall (das war wohl das erste Gebot der Rumtreiber: Du sollst schleimen, bis dein Opfer auf der Spur ausrutscht) ein, »Passivessen vielleicht?«

»Vielleicht«, murmelte Eleanor. 

Am liebsten wäre sie sofort abgehauen. _Bevor_ sie wirklich den Fehler beging und ausrutschte. Bei dieser ekligen Einwickel-Taktik konnte das nur allzu leicht passieren.

»Also, ich könnt dir da 'ne tolle Story erzählen. Aber vom Passiv_saufen_. Also einmal, da waren ein Kumpel und ich...«, mischte sich Sirius Black ein.

Die anderen verdrehten mit einem »Verschon uns bitte« die Augen.

»Ich sag's euch, ihr verpasst was. Aber wenn ihr sie nicht hören wollt – bitte.«, sagte Sirius gespielt beleidigt. Dann wandte er sich mit glitzernden Augen wieder an Eleanor: »Widmen wir uns doch besser den neuesten Neuigkeiten. Äh... _– er schaute sich suchend um - _wo ist denn unser Pokerface eigentlich? «

»Woher soll ich das wissen, Sirius Black?!«, rief Eleanor gereizt, »Und bevor du dir deinen Kopf über _Lilys_ Aufenthaltsort zerbrichst, solltest du dir vielleicht mal auf 'nem Kalender die Jahreszahl anschauen. Die Hippiezeit ist vorbei, Mann!«

Sirius schüttelte ungerührt sein langes, pechschwarzes Haar.

»Ich weiß, Baby. Aber was glaubst du, wie lange ich gebraucht hab, bis meine Haare so geworden sind, wie sie gerade aussehen?! Und jetzt abschneiden? Never.«, erklärte er von oben herab und legte einen Arm um Lucy Straw, die neben ihm saß.

_Aha. Also sind sie doch wieder zusammen, _registrierte Eleanor triumphierend. Die Wette hatte sie gewonnen. Sirius Black wechselte seine Freundinnen zwar öfter als seine Zahnbürsten (sofern er überhaupt welche hatte), doch im Zweifelsfall schien er immer wieder auf Lucy Straw zurückzugreifen.

Aber die war auch echt zu hübsch, gab sie neidvoll zu. Mit ihren langen rotbraunen Locken, großen Augen, langen, schwarzen Wimpern und so. Außerdem war sie immer nach außen hin immer lieb und nett, während sie es aber in Wirklichkeit faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie als einziges Mädchen zu den Rumtreibern gehörte.

»Huhu?«, Jim wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, »Schon wieder beim Passivessen angelangt?«

Eleanor bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder in ewiges Grübeln versunken war. Und in Folge dessen leider wieder das Essen anstarrte. 

»Ach, leck mich!«, fauchte sie genervt, stand auf und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

Das Gekicher der Fünf verfolgte sie bis in den Flur.

*******

Lily Evans lehnte trotz der Kälte an einer Bank draußen auf dem Schulgelände und rauchte. Weiche Schneeflocken, die immer noch vom Himmel fielen, benetzten ihr Haar und ihre dünne Jacke. Leise summte sie „I'm a loser".

Das passte. Wenigstens die erste Zeile. Sie war definitiv ein Verlierer. Außer natürlich, wenn es um ihr Pokerface ging. Lily umklammerte ihre Zigarette fester. Es gibt Tage im Leben, die man ohne Weiteres aus dem Kalender streichen könnte. Dieser war, aus Lilys Sicht, ein solcher. Der verdiente nicht einmal mehr das Etikett „Scheißtag". Vielleicht Oberscheißtag? Auch egal.

Lily fragte sich, warum, zum Teufel, sie das getan hatte. Diese Frage beschäftigte wahrscheinlich auch den Rest der Schule einschließlich der Lehrer. Denn zweifellos hatte ihr spektakulärer Auftritt bei Juke schon die Runde gemacht, dafür hatten die Rumtreiber schon gesorgt. Idioten. Sie hatten nichts direkt gegen Sirius Black, Lucy Straw, Jim Potter, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin. Eigentlich waren die ja ganz in Ordnung, nur manchmal nervten sie Lily einfach ungemein mit ihrem Grinsen und ihrer Vorliebe, Chaos zu stiften. Heute war so ein Tag.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie nicht zum Mittagessen gekommen war. Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit war auch wieder nicht gut. Außerdem hätte sie dort Juke treffen müssen. Lily hatte nie einen persönlichen Groll oder irgendwelche Rachsucht gegen beziehungsweise auf Juke gehabt. Woher auch. Und jetzt dieser große Knall.

_Mit der hab ich's verschissen_, stellte Lily lapidar fest und versank weiter in düsterem Grübeln, _wen die auf dem Kieker hat, macht sie fertig, egal wer oder wie alt derjenige ist oder wo er herkommt. Wahrscheinlich werd' ich erst mal zu Dumbledore geschickt werden. Wahrscheinlich wird er dann versuchen, aufs Psychoprogramm zu gehen. Bei meinen – gelinde gesagt - bescheidenen Noten sowieso. Ich werd' nichts sagen. Wahrscheinlich schickt er dann den Angus' eine Eule. Wahrscheinlich werden die dann wieder ausrasten. Vielleicht werd' ich meine N.E.W.T.s auch nicht schaffen. Dann als drogensüchtiges Wrack auf den Straßen von (Muggel-)London enden, für andere Arschlöcher Gitarre spielend._ Lily blies den Rauch durch die kalte Luft. Schöne Aussichten.

Lange, bevor Eleanor um die Ecke bog, wusste Lily, dass sie kam. Sie kannte ihren Atem, ihre Schritte. Dreieinhalb unzertrennliche Jahre sprachen für sich. Eigentlich war Lily froh, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Das dauernde Alleinsein brachte einen nur auf düstere Gedanken. Und dann gab es noch diese Horror-Tagträume, die Lily regelmäßig hatte. Natürlich wusste niemand davon, sonst hätte man sie garantiert für ein Jahr in das St. Mungo-Hospital geschickt und ihr den Psychiatern zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Das war echt das Letzte, was Lily wollte. Sie kam gut allein mit sich klar und außerdem hatte sie diese _Träume _ja nicht ständig. Aber wenn, dann waren sie tausendmal schlimmer als ein Horrortrip. Lily wusste, wovon sie sprach.

»Eisig hier, was?«

Eleanor stellte sich neben sie und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Hm«

Dann erzählte sie vom Mittagessen mit den Rumtreibern, dem „Passivessen", Lucy Straw und Sirius Black. _Harmloses Geplauder_, dachte Lily. Endlich kam Eleanor zum springenden Punkt:

»Bist jetzt ziemlich berühmt, _Pokerface_«, meinte sie und druckste ein bisschen herum, ehe sie mit der Hiobsbotschaft herausrückte »Juke hat dich übrigens zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Heute Nachmittag. Und irgendwann wirst du Dumbledore auch noch 'nen Besuch abstatten müssen. Sorry, Süße.«

»Zweifelhafter Ruhm.«, murmelte Lily nur und blies den Rauch gegen die Schneeflocken.

Da ging Eleanor bald wieder.

Lily schnippte, sobald sie weg war, mit den Fingern. Der Zigarettenstummel verschwand und ebenso konnte man sich sicher sein, dass der Tabakgeruch und die Asche weg war. Alter Trick, dessen Ausarbeitung sie vor drei Jahren die ganzen Sommerferien gekostet hatte.

Lily zog den Kopf vor dem beißenden Wind ein und machte sich auf dem Weg über die Ländereien. Ihr Ziel war ein kleines Häuschen nahe am Verbotenen Wald. Hagrids Hütte.

*******

Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, war einer der wenigen Menschen, der das Vertrauen Lillian Evans' voll und ganz besaß und er wusste das.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wussten eigentlich weder er noch sie, warum das so war, dachte Hagrid lächelnd und streichelte seinen Saurüden Fang, während er die vertrauten, weichen Schritte hörte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Lily ihre (ihr hochheilige) Gitarre hier sozusagen _versteckte_ und auch nur spielte, wenn außer ihm niemand anwesend war, doch das konnte längst nicht alles sein.

Aber eigentlich war Hagrid das ziemlich egal. Die Hauptsache war ja doch, dass es so war, wie es war.

*******

Lily klopfte hoffnungsvoll an Hagrids Tür. Sie musste jetzt einfach Gitarre spielen, sie brauchte es jetzt _unbedingt_. Hoffentlich war er da.

Zu ihrem Glück öffnete Hagrid sofort. Lily trat in das warme Innere der kleinen Hütte und streichelte den freudig bellenden Fang.

»Peace, Hagrid«

»Peace, Lily«

Das war seit drei Jahren ihre Begrüßung und die beiden dachten nicht daran, sie irgendwie zu ändern. Lily fand es einfach schön, „Peace" zu sagen, auch wenn es für andere albern klang.

Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und Lily begann, ihre Gitarre zu stimmen. Eine Weile hörte man nichts außer ihre Fingerübungen und das Knacken des Feuers, das im Kamin brannte. Dann begann sie leise zu spielen und zu singen.

»_I'm a loser and I'm not what I appear to be. Although I laugh and I a act like a clown, beneath this mask I am wearing a frown. My tears are falling like rain from the sky, is it for her or myself that I cry?_«

»So schlimm?«, erkundigte sich Hagrid teilnahmsvoll.

Lily nickte fast ein bisschen depressiv.

»Liebeskummer?«

Sie winkte ab (das war seine Standardfrage, wenn sie in ihrer Depressionsstimmung war – so etwas schien ihn wohl brennend zu interessieren) und fing an, kurz zu erzählen. was sich in „Bildende Künste" ereignet hatte.

»…und jetzt will Juke mich umbringen und ich fall' durch meine N.E.W.T.s-Prüfung. Außerdem is' da noch die Kleinigkeit mit den Angus'. Die denken doch eh, wenn was passiert, dass ich auf 'nem Trip war. «, schloss Lily und erlaubte sich, für zwei Sekunden etwas schlechte Stimmung über ihr Pokerface zu lassen.

Bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit unterhielten sich Hagrid und sie, wenn auch eher mit den Augen, als mit den Worten.

Lily ging nicht zum Nachsitzen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002-2003 by Ipecacuanha**

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J. K. Rowling, außer die, die ihr noch nicht kennt, das sind dann meine ;-). Die Songtexte gehören „The Beatles"...das gilt für die ganze Story!


	2. Kapitel: Cold turkey

**TWIST AND SHOUT **

**K**APITEL **Z**WEI** – C**OLD** T**URKEY

              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»Temperature's rising fever is high   
Can't see no future can't see no sky   
My feet are so heavy so is my head   
I wish I was a baby I wish I was dead«_

**_„Cold Turkey"_**

_John Lennon_

              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sie schwebte. Dieses Gefühl des Freiseins war so intensiv, dass sie beinahe verrückt wurde. Auch die grellen, zuckenden Farbblitze und Wirbel um sie herum trugen einen Teil dazu bei._

_Dort, wo sie sich befand, lässt sich die Zeit nicht messen. Weder in Sekunden oder in irgendeiner anderen Einheit. Also konnte man nicht sagen, wann das Gefühl aufhörte und sie irgendwo hinunterfiel. Sie stand plötzlich vor einem mächtigen, von Mauern umgebenen, großen Gebäude, dessen Umfang außerhalb jeglicher Vorstellungskraft war. Und es strahlte ein so helles Licht aus, dass sie sich sicher war, dass sie erblindet wäre, wenn es nicht Nacht gewesen wäre._

_Sie wusste genau, wo sie war, doch immer, wenn sie dieses Wissen ergreifen wollte, war es verschwunden. Wie weggeblasen. Bevor sie auch nur halbwegs klar denken konnte, kamen scheinbar aus dem Nichts heraus vier Gestalten auf sie zu. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob es Menschen waren, doch sie mussten zu dem Gebäude mit Mauern gehören, denn sie umgab wie es dieses Licht, das so hell war, dass man sie wahrscheinlich schon aus Lichtjahren Entfernung klar und deutlich gesehen hätte. Sie wusste nicht, warum – aber tief in ihrem Inneren empfand sie eine nie dagewesene Furcht vor diesen immer näherkommenden Wesen. Vielleicht, weil dieses Licht ihre Augen ruinieren könnte, sollten sie irgendwann vor ihr stehen. Doch es musst da noch mehr dahinter sein._

_Langsam, aber unerbittlich kamen die Wesen näher, bis sie schließlich vor ihr standen. Sie versuchte wegzulaufen oder wenigstens die Augen zu schließen, doch es war, als wäre ihr ganzer Körper erstarrt. Wie betäubt. Die gleißende Lichtumhüllung der Wesen brannte und schmerzte so in ihren Augen, dass sie glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie bei lebendigen Leibe verbrannt, jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper, obwohl doch eigentlich gelähmt, tobte jetzt und ihre Knochen standen buchstäblich in Flammen. Es war doppelt so schlimm, dass sie nicht schreien konnte und ihre Augen keine Tränen mehr absonderten. Schmerz erstarrt zu ertragen, verstärkte alles. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen._

_Ein Lichtwesen begann zu ihr zu sprechen und von allen Seiten schienen seine verzerrten Worte wiederzukommen:_

_»Du!«_

_Seine hallende, ausdrucksvolle Stimme dröhnte durch ihren Körper, wie wenn man den Lautstärkeregler einer Stereoanlage bis zum Anschlag aufdrehen würde._

_»Du! Du hast uns verraten, du hast es missbraucht, er hat sich abgewandt...« _

_»Verraten...missbraucht...abgewandt... «, echoten die anderen Lichtwesen_

_Der Nachthimmel kippte und alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen._

_»Verraten...missbraucht...abgewandt...«_

_Die Stimmen schienen überall zu sein._

_»Verraten...missbraucht...abgewandt...«_

_Die Wesen verschwammen. Endlich fühlte sie jegliches Gefühl verschwinden und die langersehnte, süße Ohnmacht kommen. Lieber bewusstlos sein als noch mehr zu hören, zu sehen, gequält zu werden._

_Ihre Hoffnung wurde brutal zunichte gemacht, indem sich ein rasender, unvorstellbarer Schmerz von ihren Augen und ihrer Schulter aus ihren ganzen Körper durchdrang. Eines der Lichtwesen stand direkt vor ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Gepeinigt versuchte sie verzweifelt der Starre oder dem Griff zu entkommen. Zwecklos. Ihr war, als würde ihr Körper, allen voraus, die Augen gleich in Flammen aufgehen. Hatte sie eben geglaubt, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen? Lächerlich. Es konnte immer schlimmer kommen. _

_»Du hast Schuld...du hast Schuld...du hast Schuld...DU HAST SCHULD!«_

_Die flüsternden Stimmen wurden zu einem hohen Kreischen, das trommelfellzerfetzend war und durch Mark und Knochen ging. Das Lichtwesen bewegte etwas, das man vielleicht einen Arm nennen konnte, und drückte ihre Kehle zu. Sie würgte. Nur ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf: Das ist das Ende..._

_...vorbei. Von einem Punkt auf den anderen waren alle Schmerzen, das Licht und die Schreie weg. Sie fiel lautlos durch völliges Dunkel. War sie blind geworden? Lebte sie überhaupt noch?_

_Ein unsanfter Aufprall auf hartem Boden beantwortete ihr zumindest die letzte Frage. Auch das Dunkel um sie herum lichtete sich. Doch es blieb dabei – es war Nacht. Wenigstens etwas, was noch in Ordnung war. _

_Auf einmal tauchte vor ihr ein Haus auf. Es hatte eher die Größe und Form eine Villa und musste früher einmal sehr schön und prächtig gewesen sein – jetzt ähnelte es aber eher einer moosbewachsenen, halbverfallenen Ruine. Wunderbarerweise stand sie plötzlich auf einem morschen Holzfußboden im Inneren des Hauses. Doch nach den bisherigen Ereignissen hatte sie es aufgegeben, sich zu wundern. Alles war möglich, dachte sie, während ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken hinunterliefen_

_Qualvolle laute Schreie drangen aus einem Raum, dessen Tür geschlossen war. Der Schlüssel steckt aber. Obwohl ihre Angst vor dem dahinter Lauernden fast genauso groß (oder noch größer) als ihre Neugier war, drehte sie ihn mit zitternden Fingern um und öffnete die schwere Tür._

_Die Schwelle knarrte. Auch dieser Raum wurde von vollkommenen Dunkel beherrscht und wie zuvor lichtete sich auch Dieses allmählich. Der Geruch und der Anblick, der jäh mit bestialischer Wucht auf sie eindrang, brachte sie dazu, sich sofort zu übergeben. Es schien, als wäre sie ins Innere eines riesigen Sarges geraten: Auf dem Boden lagen Zigtausende von modernden Leichen. Und keineswegs normale Leichen, sofern es so etwas überhaupt gab. Sie waren grausam zerstückelt, ihre Körper verstümmelt._

_Sie wollte sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und hinauslaufen, doch plötzlich begann sich etwas zu regen. Die Toten begannen zu erwachen. Ihr Herz raste, sie war unfähig, sich zu rühren, während sich einige Leichen aufzurichten begannen. _

_Nein, das darf es nicht geben, nein, das kann nicht sein, bitte, das passiert nicht wirklich... _

_Wie gelähmt und mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie die aufgerichteten Toten an. Einbildung oder nicht, ihr kam es vor, als würden sie sich langsam auf sie zubewegen. Sie vorwurfsvoll aus ihren leeren Augen anzustarren. Hatte sie nur durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit ihre ewige Ruhe gestört?_

_Eine Leiche war jetzt wirklich nahe bei ihr. Und das war keine Einbildung. Ihr Magen rebellierte, als sie sie genauer musterte. Sie nahm an, dass die Leiche einmal eine noch junge Frau gewesen war. Doch obwohl die Tote Jahre, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte in diesem Raum gelegen haben musste, konnte man immer noch deutlich sehen, wie grausam sie durch Folter entstellt und niedergemetzelt worden war: Ihre lederartige rissige Hau spannte sich über ihren grinsenden Schädel, quer durch das Gesicht kam der blanke, weiße Knochen zum Vorschein. Ihre Augen waren praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden, viel eher waren es zwei eingefallene dunkle Höhlen, in denen aber immer noch Leben herrschte. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte sie sogar das Gefühl, dass die Toten sie genau erkannten, wussten, wer sie war._

_Wie, als wäre sie aus einer Trance erwacht, realisierte sie unerwartet sachlich und schnell, dass viele – viel zu viele – Toten aufgestanden waren und mit ihren erbarmungslos verstümmelten Körper und vorgestreckten Armen einen immer enger werdenden Ring um sie bildeten. Tiefe unheimliche Stimme begannen zu murmeln._

_»Deine Schuld...deine Schuld...deine Schuld...deine Schuld... « _

_Das war zu viel._

_Sie kreischte und versuchte ein letztes Mal, sich herumzudrehen, wobei ein hässliches Knarren, Bröckeln und Rascheln, das verdächtig wie das eines uralten Knochen klang, ertönte. Sie stolperte, ruderte mit den Armen, wieder wurde alles schwarz –_

- bis sie ein heftiger Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht aufschrecken ließ. Jemand hatte sie kräftig geohrfeigt.

»Miss Evans?«

Lily begann zitternd zu schreien. _Was_ war hier los, verdammt?

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte geradewegs in ein kurz verschwommenes, vom blassen Vollmond beleuchteten Gesicht, dass sich als das von Madam Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, herausstellte. 

»Was, um Himmels Willen, machen Sie hier? «

Lily zuckte beiläufig die Achseln und schaute interessiert einer verschwommener Gestalt nach, die schnell an ihnen vorbeihuschte. Ihre Augen waren wohl doch noch ziemlich angegriffen. War das ein Schüler? Und wenn ja, wer?

Madam Pomfrey beobachtete besorgt ihre Versuche, sich aufzurichten. 

»Am besten, Sie kommen mit hoch in den Krank-«

»Nicht nötig«, unterbrach Lily sie so freundlich wie möglich und schritt über die mondbeschienenen Ländereien in Richtung Hogwarts davon.

Poppy Pomfrey sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

***

Lilys Herz raste immer noch. Was, zum Teufel, war da gerade abgegangen? Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Sie war von Hagrids Hütte auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts gewesen. Und dann war das passiert.

Soweit ihr Gedächtnis reichte, war sie nicht überfallen worden, niemand hatte sie aus dem Hinterhalt zusammengeschlagen oder ihr irgendwelche Drogen verabreicht. Also gab es nur eine Erklärung: Es war wieder einer der Horrorträume gewesen. Aber konnte man das überhaupt noch Traum nennen, wenn sie einen mitten im Wachzustand überraschten?! Ganz bestimmt nicht. Das waren keine Träume mehr. Visionen war da schon ein passenderes Wort.

Lily, inzwischen in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen noch einmal durch die Dunkelheit, um die anderen nicht zu wecken und warf sich auf ihr Bett.

Von irgendwoher glaubte sie, Gitarrenklänge zu hören. Wütend knallte sie das offene Fenster zu.

Verrückte Nacht.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002-2003 by Ipecacuanha**


	3. Kapitel: Blackbird

**TWIST AND SHOUT **

**K**APITEL **D**REI – **B**LACKBIRD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»Blackbird singing in the dead of night,   
Take these broken wings and learn to fly   
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise«_

**_„Blackbird"_******

_The Beatles_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_NACH ZWEI JAHREN STILLE ERNEUTER ANSCHLAG VON SIE-WISSEN-SCHON-WEM _**

_London. Nachdem der dunkle Lord, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und seine Anhänger, die Todesser, zwei Jahre lang mehr oder weniger nichts mehr von sich hören lassen haben (...) jetzt mit aller Macht einen neuen Terroranschlag in der Winkelgasse verübt. (...) Die Winkelgasse wurde dabei fast vollständig gesprengt und zerstört (...) von der einstigen Einkaufsmetropole sind nur noch Tonnen Trümmer und Schutt und einigen Ruinen übrig (...) Anzahl der Opfer noch ungewiss (...) man rechnet mit Tausenden (...) unter anderem Verschüttete (...) bisher nur wenige Überlebende geborgen (...) Auswirkungen auf die Muggelwelt (...)_

**_Ann Halley, 07.12.1980_**

***

Lily gab es auf, den vor ihr liegenden Tagespropheten zu lesen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Vielleicht war sie übermüdet. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Auch egal. Jeder einzelne Gedanke war viel zu anstrengend.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte einen Zeitumkehrer. Dann würde sie nämlich einfach eine Woche zurückreisen, wo man noch ganz normale Träume von der Freiheit – dem Schulabschluss – haben konnte, ohne das Todesser oder Ähnliches dazwischenfunkte. Wo man noch den Unterricht an sich vorbeirauschen lassen konnte, ohne dass man sich mit Juke herumstressen musste. Und wo man noch schlafen und allein sein konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass einem im nächsten Moment eine Horrorvision umbringt. Aber die Welt war eben aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten und das war auch der einzige Grund, warum sie sich, noch eine ganze Schattierung blasser als sonst, mit Augenringen und zitternden Händen an einem solchen Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle setzte.

Zwischen verängstigte Kinder und den verheulten oder verunsicherten Rest. Zwischen eine zu Tode erschrockene Eleanor und die Rumtreiber, deren Scherze auch etwas unnatürlich klangen. Zwischen grinsende Slytherins. Zwischen die ach so gefassten Lehrer mit ihrem Heile-Welt-Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ätzend. Die Welt war scheiße. Missmutig zerbröselte Lily das Brot, dass auf ihrem Teller lag. 

»Auch schon beim Passivessen angelangt?«, versuchte Sirius Black, die trübselige, in ihre Tagespropheten (Dumbledore hatte angeordnet, dass jeder Schüler einen bekam, »um sich selbst ein Bild der Sachlage zu machen«) starrende Runde aufzuheitern, was wie erwartet gründlich misslang.

»Verschon mich mit deinen lauwarmen Witzen von gestern«, knurrte Lily. Sie hatte jetzt echt keinen Nerv für Irgendjemanden aus der nervigen Sippe der Rumtreiber.

»Ohhh, Prinzessin Pokerface sitzt heute wieder mal auf einer Erbse, hm?«, konnte er ihr gerade noch zuzischen, als Dumbledore aufstand und mit lauter, klarer Stimme zu sprechen begann.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Es war im Prinzip die gleiche Rede, die er den Siebtklässler irgendwann um Mitternacht herum gehalten hatte, mit einigen entschärften Details vielleicht. Die Lehrerschaft hatte es wohl für nötig befunden, die „Großen" gleich nach dem Anschlag zu benachrichtigen. Es gab genug Gründe, warum.

Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Denken war schließlich anstrengend, schoss ihr etwas schmerzhaft durch den Kopf, während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte. 

***

Lily tat genau das, womit sie vor ungefähr einer Stunde aufgehört hatte: Ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Was sollte man auch anderes machen, wenn vorn an der Tafel irgendein fetter, alter Typ mit einer Fast-Glatze vom Ministerium stand und langweiliges, sinnloses Zeug laberte?

»Angesichts der besonderen Umstände«, wie Juke am Anfang der Stunde erklärt hatte, war er gekommen, »um die planmäßige Bekämpfungsstrategie des Ministeriums gegen die Terroranschläge zu erörtern und nebenbei den Beruf Auror näher zu beschreiben.«

Solche Typen, die einem ständig in stundenlangen Vorträgen irgendwelche Berufe schmackhaft machen sollten, kamen seit Anfang der Siebten ständig. Schließlich sollten sie, die „Elite-Schüler", ja etwas „Anständiges" werden. Lily hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was sie werden wollte. Eigentlich wusste sie nur, was oder wie sie _nicht_ werden wollte – wie Juke etwa, oder wie die Angus'. Oder so ein halbkaputter Ministeriumstyp, wie der, der jetzt (immer noch labernd) vor ihr stand. 

Eigentlich konnte der einem fast Leid tun. Obwohl Juke gelegentlich vom Lehrerzimmer aus wieder im Klassenzimmer apparierte, um kurz nach dem Rechten zu sehen, hörte wirklich kein Schwein zu. Mühsam setzte sich Lily, die immer weiter in sich zusammengesunken war, wieder aufrecht hin, um von ihrem Platz in der letzten Reihe aus ihre lieben Mitschüler halbwegs gut beobachten zu können und – ganz wichtig – ja nicht einzuschlafen. 

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und unterdrückte einen weiteren Gähnanfall. Einige aus der Klasse taten es ihr gleich, während andere ungestört weiterdösten. Die Rumtreiber arbeiteten hochkonzentriert und beschrieben Pergamentrollen. _Wahrscheinlich an einer neuen Strategie, um noch mehr ihrer Mitmenschen endgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben_, dachte Lily verächtlich. Eleanor und einige Leute in den vorderen Reihen konnten anscheinend immer noch nicht fassen, was passiert war, denn man sah ihnen deutlich an, dass sie allergrößte Mühe hatten, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen oder beispielsweise Zitteranfälle zu bekommen. Der Rest machte die Hausaufgaben, die sie eigentlich für den heutigen Tag erledigen hätten müssen oder lernte für Alte Runen – ein besonders mieses Fach, dass der Stenografie der Muggel gleichkam. 

Es half alles nichts. Es war todlangweilig und Lily war todmüde. Seufzend schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr, deren Zeiger irgendwie kaputt sein mussten, denn sie bewegten sich kaum von der Stelle. Noch ganze eineinhalb Stunden lagen vor ihr , bevor endlich der erlösende Gong zum Mittagessen kam. Erlösende? Guter Witz. Erlösend von dem Gelaber, ja, aber von den hunderttausend anderen Problemen, die vor ihr lagen wie ein unüberwindbarer Steinberg, leider nicht. Nie. 

Bestand eigentlich die Möglichkeit, dass irgendjemand von den noch normalen Leuten, die sie kannte, auch verreckt war? Von der Winkelgasse und allen denen, die sich bei den Anschlägen dort befanden oder in der Nähe wohnten, waren jetzt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur noch (Schutt und) Asche übrig. Lily begann, in Gedanken eine Aufzählung zu machen: Hagrid war hier, ihre Gitarre auch, ebenso wie Eleanor. Arabella befand sich ihres Wissens nach zur Zeit in New York. Aber die Angus' – sie wohnten bei der Winkelgasse! Über ihr müdes Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln. Möglicherweise hatte sich eins ihrer Hauptprobleme ganz von selbst erledigt. Dann hätten die Attentäter ja wenigstens etwas Gutes getan. Genüsslich stellte sich Lily vor, wie die Angus' eventuell gestorben sein könnten (Vielleicht erstickt, vielleicht auch nicht...es gab viele Möglichkeiten, hoffentlich nur schön langsam und qualvoll), sodass sie für ein, zwei Augenblicke ihre Müdigkeit vergaß. Doch ein Huster von Irgendjemanden ließ sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren. Ihre depressive Stimmung gewann wieder die Überhand. Schade eigentlich.

***

_Langsam verschwammen und verzerrten sich die Gestalten und Stimmen rings um sie herum und dieses, ihr wohlbekannte, schwebende Gefühl und die Dunkelheit machten sich in ihr breit. Nicht einmal so weit entfernt konnte sie das Strahlen erkennen – das Strahlen des Gebäudes. Die Vision kam zurück. Das Entsetzliche daran war, dass sie genau wusste, dass es eine war und trotzdem nicht aufwachte, was normal geschehen hätte müssen. Verzweifelt schlug sie um sich, doch das, was sie schweben ließ, brachte sie unerbittlich näher an das tödliche Gebäude heran._

_Einige Minuten lang waren ihre Gefühle wie ausgestellt. Das Erste, was sie wieder bemerkte, war die nicht gerade sehr sanfte Landung auf einem harten Steinfußboden. Sie spürte, ja, sie wusste, wo sie war. Im Inneren des Gebäudes, genauer gesagt in einem Raum, in dem eine der mächtigen Lichtgestalten stand. Man brauchte nicht zu sehen, um das zu wissen. In einem kurzen Anfall von Wahnsinn öffnete sie ihre instinktiv fest zugekniffenen Augen einen Spalt. Verwundert schlug sie sie dann ganz auf. Wider erwarten war der Raum eher dunkel als grell und selbst das Lichtwesen, das mit jemanden sprach, hatte das Strahlen auf ein Minimum herabgesenkt. Außerdem kreisten an der mehrere schwarze Vögel, die komische Laute von sich gaben. Krähen? Oder Amseln? Nun, auf jeden Fall waren es schwarze Vögel._

_Von dem gedämpften Gespräch, dass die Lichtgestalt und der Jemand, der sich bei genauem Hinsehen als normal sterblicher männlicher Mensch entpuppte, drangen nur einige Fetzen bis zu ihr. Doch schon diese reichten, um sie neugierig zu machen. Mutig geworden robbte sie auf den Knien näher an die beiden heran..._

_»…sehr gut erledigt. Du erweist dich deines Blutes würdig. Schon bald wirst du reif genug sein, um dein Erbe antreten zu können. Doch vorher gibt es noch allerhand zu erledigen. Na, na, na...spüre ich da etwa Angst? Angst? Aber was rede ich denn da...einer unseres Blutes würde nie Angst haben, nicht wahr? «_

_»Nein, oh hoh-«_

_»Dann schweig und höre! Als erstes will ich, dass er verschwindet. Dramatisiere es nicht, keine offensichtliche Magie – sonst steht dir alles offen. Wir haben uns schon Mehrerer dieses Abschaums entledigt. Die Sache muss endlich wieder vorangetrieben werden. Höre ich bis spätestens morgen früh nichts von einer erfolgreichen Erfüllung meines Auftrags, kannst du dir dein Testament vorbereiten. Los!«_

_Der Mann verbeugte sich eilig und wollte gehen, als sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen  konnte und laut nieste. Langsam und grimmig drehte die Lichtgestalt den Kopf in ihre Richtung und fixierte sie eine schreckliche, schmerzhafte Sekunde lang. In Todesangst versuchte sie, dem Blick zu entkommen – keine Chance. Das Wesen stand auf und kam näher, näher –_

»Pokerface?! Hallo? Ist dir das Abendessen nicht bekommen?«

Ungemein erleichtert öffnete Lily die Augen und erhob sich langsam. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich irgendwann einmal in ihrem ganzen Leben so freuen würde, die Rumtreiber zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte Lily jeden von ihnen einzeln abgeknutscht, so dankbar war sie ihnen.

»Danke. Alles in bester Ordnung«, kam sie auf die Frage zurück.

Einen Augenblick lang standen die Rumtreiber noch ziemlich verwirrt da, bis sie sich endlich umdrehten und leise debattierend in Richtung Küche davongingen.

Lily hatte gute Ohren und nach der Bemerkung Remus Lupins über ihren Geisteszustand war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ihr Verlangen, die Bande zu knutschen, drastisch sank.

***

Nie wieder schlafen zu wollen, war eine Sache – es auch ohne Drogen umzusetzen, eine andere. 

Lily saß total fertig am Fenster des Schlafsaals der Mädchen der siebten Klasse und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Der Tag hatte es in sich gehabt. Leise öffnete sie das Fenster. Die Nachtluft war klar, eiskalt, aber angenehm und der leichte Wind rauschte leise...

Es fühlte sich gut an. Vielleicht brauchte sie auch gar keine Drogen mehr. Vielleicht ging es ohne. Vielleicht aber auch nicht...

***

Von irgendetwas Spitzigen, Scharfen empfindlich gestoßen, schreckte sie hoch. Die Leuchtziffern ihres Weckers zeigten halb vier Uhr morgens an. Lily saß noch immer am Fensterbrett und rieb sich die Augen. War sie doch eingeschlafen? Und wenn ja, hatte sie es überlebt?!

Danach schien es ganz und gar auszusehen. In diesem Moment piekte sie wieder etwas. Benommen drehte sie sich um und sah eine dunkle Eule, die einen Brief auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte und ungeduldig auf ihre Reaktion wartete.

Verwundert streckte Lily sich und sah der eilig davon flatternden Eule nach. Nachdenklich schloss sie das Fenster. Wer schrieb ihr denn um diese Uhrzeit? Neugierig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte, im Mondschein den Absender zu entziffern: Arabella Figg. 

Lily lächelte. Natürlich, wer sonst außer ihr kam um diese Zeit auf die Idee eine Eule zu verschicken? Sie hätte es sich wirklich denken können. 

Die Freundschaft zwischen der siebzehnjährigen Lily und der dreiundzwanzigjährigen Arabella war in Lilys ersten und Arabellas letztem Jahr in Hogwarts entstanden, als sie durch einen Zufall ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft für die Beatles und insbesondere John Lennon entdeckten. Eigentlich für die gesamte Musik dieser Zeit. Leidenschaft war fast noch untertrieben, denn sie lebten für diese Musik, sie atmeten, spürten sie. Seitdem waren sie eng befreundet, aller Widersprüchlichkeit des großen Altersunterschiedes zum Trotz.

Inzwischen hatte Lily den Brief geöffnet. Ein eilig bekritzelter Zettel viel heraus:

_Süße,_ _John...er ist tot. John Lennon. Erschossen. Schalt das Radio ein. Arabella_

Lilys Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. John Lennon...tot?! John Lennon?! 

Einige Sekunden war sie wie gelähmt. Ihr wurde schwindelig, sie sackte zusammen. Dann sprang sie gehetzt auf und rannte zum Klo, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Dort angekommen, sprach sie den Aufrufezauber und ließ ein Radio von irgendwoher heranfliegen. Das Zaubereiministerium, dass das sicher nicht so gern sah, sollten sie es herausbekommen, konnte sie mal. Schnell schaute sie sich das Radio sich an. Ein Zauberradio. Das würde selbst auf Hogwarts nicht spinnen, sondern funktionieren. 

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte dann mit zitternden Fingern den Einschalt-Knopf.

_»...nun ist es also bestätigt: John Winston Lennon, Ex-Beatle, wurde um ca. 22:50 Uhr Ortszeit in New York vor dem Dakota erschossen. Bis jetzt gibt es keine genaueren Hinweise über den Täte-_«

Die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers verstummte. Vermutlich war das Radio doch nicht so funktionstüchtig. Lily glaubte, ein schrilles, böses Lachen zu hören.

_»Es war deine eigene Schuld. Hörst du? DEINE SCHULD?! Strafe muss sein...DEINE SCHULD!_«

Lily kotzte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002-2003 by Ipecacuanha**


	4. Kapitel: Get back

**TWIST AND SHOUT **

**K**APITEL **V**IER** – G**ET** B**ACK

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»Get back,_

_Get back,_

_Get back_

_To where you once belong__«_

**_„Get back"_**

_The Beatles_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rennen. Rennen. Rennen.

Schneller. Schneller.

Diese Worte dröhnten in einer Endlosschleife durch Lilys Kopf, während sie wie ein dunkler Windhauch über die nächtlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts raste. In ihrem Kopf herrschte trotz allem eine merkwürdige Leere, als wenn sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere das Denken verlernt hätte. Lily war viel zu aufgewühlt, um zu wissen, was sie da eigentlich tat und wohin sie wollte, doch ihre Beine trugen sie so schnell vorwärts, als hätten sie eigenen Verstand entwickelt. Und sie führten sie auf einen Weg, dessen Ziel vielleicht ihr schlimmster Alptraum sein könnte.

Keuchend schlug sie einen fast zugewachsenen, verwilderten, um diese Jahreszeit tief verschneiten und von anderen nie entdeckten Pfad in Richtung Hogsmeade ein. Die Sträucher wucherten vielleicht etwas üppiger als früher (sofern man das im tiefsten Winter erahnen konnte) aber sonst war alles noch genauso wie vor drei Jahren. Einzig und allein die unbarmherzig spitzen Stacheln der Dornenhecke, unter denen Lily sich früher mit Leichtigkeit und jetzt sehr mühsam durchzwängen musste und die ihr schmerzhaft durchs Gesicht fuhren, erinnerten sie für einen Moment daran, dass sie nicht mehr vierzehn Jahre alt war. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Mörderroute durchgehalten, aber was war heute schon normal? Heute gab es keinen Schmerz. Keine Gefühle. Kein Frieren. Das Ziel war alles, was zählte.

Das Gestrüpp und der Schnee lichteten sich. Endlich tauchte das Dach des Holzschuppens vor ihr auf.

_»...das letzte Stück des Weges schien sich, wie immer, endlos hinzuziehen. Es war jedes Mal so, wenn sie hierher kamen; neunzig Prozent der nicht gerade kurzen Strecke schafften sie spielend, doch für die restlichen zehn brauchten sie scheinbar mindestens doppelt so lange. Verhöhnender Weise war besagtes Wegstück auch noch im Gegensatz zu den ebenso besagten neunzig Prozent ein einfacher, ein nur noch von den Stachelsträuchern gesäumter Sandpfad, der wohl einmal als provisorische Straße für den Traktor des längst weggezogenen Bauern gedient hatte. Und trotzdem – er war das Schlimmste. Zieleinlauf, wie Lily ihn in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus einmal bezeichnet hatte. Manchmal konnte sie unglaublich zynisch werden, in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. So stellte sie sich zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich wieder mal auf dem Weg quälte, die Stimme eines  (Quidditch-)Kommentatoren vor, so in etwa: „Und nun die letzten Meter bis zum Ziel! Sie führt unangefochten – aber wird sie es noch durchhalten? Oh – oh – das könnte knapp werden...". Vielleicht machte das der ganze Stoff, den sie regelmäßig einwarf. Jedenfalls redeten er und sie auf diesen „letzten Metern bis zum Ziel" kein Wort miteinander oder kommunizierten auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise miteinander. Verbissen stapften sie Tag für Tag nebeneinander ohne ein Wort vorwärts, jeder innerlich den schwersten Kampf, den es nur geben konnte, allein für sich ausfechtend. Sicher, sie beide waren Kämpfernaturen, aber jeder für sich alleine. Man konnte allerdings nicht wissen, ob das nicht besser war, im Kampf gegen sich selbst...«_

_Stop!_

Abrupt blieb sie stehen.

Keine Erinnerungen. Das hielt sie nicht aus. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt, nicht daran.

Schreiend sank sie auf die Knie.

Oh Gott, sie wurde verrückt. Absolut irre. Meschugge, schizo, krank im Kopf – es gab tausend Bezeichnungen dafür. Oder es war einfach nur der Rückfall, vor dem sie jahrelang gewarnt wurde. Verrückt werden war da doch entschieden besser. In seltenen Momenten hatte Lily die Gabe, zwei Personen zugleich zu sein. Dann stand sie vollkommen neben ihrem eigentlichen Ich und baute totale Scheiße, während sie sich selbst dabei nur wie eine Fremde betrachtete und ihr Sachen nach dem Motto _»Was für eine Verrückte« _durch den Kopf gingen. Jetzt war wieder so ein Moment.

Nach einigen Minuten, Stunden oder Sekunden war der Anfall vorbei und der Rest ihrer alten Kämpfernatur regte sich in ihrem völlig ausgebrannten Körper. Sie würde denen nicht den Gefallen tun und endgültig zur einer zu bedauernden geistig Verwirrten werden. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Außerdem brauchte sie jetzt unbedingt etwas. Unbedingt. Sie rannte weiter. Einfach so. Manchmal konnte sie sogar aus dem Stand irgendwelche Sachen machen, zu denen sie sonst einen dreimal verlängerten Anlauf gebraucht hätte.

Als Lily vor der morschen Holztür, die Klinke umfasst, stand, hielt sie inne. Von drinnen dröhnte Musik; etwas Indisches, vielleicht gemixt mit den Be – ach egal, auf jeden Fall irgendwie indisch, surreal und schon in der Mitte des „Zieleinlaufs" schmeckte die Luft intensiv nach Räucherstäbchen, Zigaretten, Marihuana, diversen alkoholischen Getränken und noch Einigem mehr. 

_»...wieder hatten sie es geschafft. Den Kampf gewonnen. Für dieses Mal. Aber darüber verschwendeten die beiden keine Gedanken. Sie planten nicht im Voraus, sie lebten für den Moment. Anstelle die Tür gleich zu öffnen, zögerte er und tauschte einen Blick mit Lily. Noch so ein Ritual. Sinnlos, vielleicht. Aber eben ihr Ritual...«_

Diesmal musste sie nur unwillig den Kopf schütteln und das Flashback zerplatzte genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Langsam bekam sie wohl Übung im Umgang mit Halluzinationen und Ähnlichem. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Aussicht auf den Stoff, den sie zweifellos gleich bekommen würde, die ihr nahezu übermenschliche Kräfte verlieh.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Lily die Tür und ging mit geschlossenen Augen einige hastige Schritte. Nichts passierte. Atemlos wagte sie nach einige Sekunden, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Einen Augenblick lang sah sie nichts als weißen Nebel, so dicht schwebten die Rauchschwaden in der Luft. Oh Gott, die Luft – sie war zum Schneiden dick, stickig und es stank, sodass sich ihr für einige Minuten der Magen umdrehte. Ihre Augen brannten. Mühsam und ungeschickt stolperte sie halb blind weiter vorwärts, eine Hand auf den Bauch gepresst, die andere suchend tastend. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fühlte sie endlich Widerstand – der morsche Holpfeiler, der schon vor zwei Jahren so ausgesehen hatte, als würde er jeden Moment in sich zusammenbrechen, stand also immer noch. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich an und sank unwillkürlich etwas in sich zusammen. Eine Träne rann ihre linke Wange herab. _Verdammter Qualm!_ Es musste einfach der Qualm gewesen sein, der schmerzhaft in ihre Augen biss. Was denn sonst? Warum sollte sie heulen? Sie, Lillian – nicht mehr Lily, sondern wie früher -, war doch am Ziel. Angekommen. Da. Zu Hause. Hysterisch lachte sie auf. Die Folge davon war, dass der beißende Qualm in ihren Mund drang und sie einen Hustanfall bekam. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Die Rauchschwaden um sie herum begannen zu tanzen. Torkelnd versuchte sie vergeblich, Halt zu finden. Dann fiel sie über irgendetwas Großes, Weiches.

Der Aufprall war nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, obwohl sie auf bloßen Holzboden alles andere als sanft aufschlug. Es knallte auch ziemlich laut. Mit einem Schlag setzte die betörende Musik aus und ein wildes Stimmengewirr brach los. Das alles bekam Lily nur noch am Rande mit. Für sie spielte die Musik weiter, vermischte sich mit Kreischen, Trommeln. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war das langhaarige Gesicht Jokes, das sich mit riesigen Pupillen über sie beugte und seine Worte:»Wieder eine Heimkehr der verlorenen Tochter – nun ist wohl auch die Letzte zurückgekehrt!«

***

_Dieses Schweben. _

_Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass das auch noch jetzt funktionierte. Dass das Schicksal so grausam sein konnte. Dramatik. Große Worte, viel zu groß für einen lächerlichen psychopathischen, gerade wieder in die Szene eingestiegenen Junkie. Eigentlich musste sie fast über sich selbst lachen, obwohl ihre Situation eher zum Heulen war. Wie immer konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wie immer wusste sie nicht, was sie erwartete. Wie immer hatte dieses Gefühl, das ihren ganzen Körper durchdrang, eine unglaubliche Intensität. Sie hatte Angst – wie immer. _

_Mit aller Kraft, die ihr kaputter Körper aufbringen konnte, versuchte sie, den Kopf zu schütteln, aber es schien, als seien ihre ganzen Nervenbahnen blockiert. Merkwürdig, wie konnten ihre Gliedmaßen nur so leicht und gleichzeitig so starr sein? Nach sechs erfolglosen Versuchen gelang es ihr schließlich, ihren Kopf ein kleines Stückchen zu drehen. Doch die beabsichtigte Wirkung trat nicht ein. Weder befand sie sich wieder auf dem Holzfußboden, noch hörte der eklige Schwebezustand auf. Diese Visionen waren von einer ganz anderen Größenordnung als ihre Flashbacks, die sie nach Belieben (oder jedenfalls fast) wieder verdrängen konnte. Und da kämpfte sie schon gegen ihren – bis jetzt geglaubten – größten Feind: Sich selbst. Das sagte schon Einiges über den oder die aus, der beziehungsweise die ihr diese Visionen schickten._

_Irgendwoher mussten sie ja kommen. Das konnte ja nicht von allein passieren. Hoffte sie zumindest. Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, gegen jemand (oder etwas?) anzukämpfen, den sie nicht kannte, gegen nichts _Reales. _Toll, das war wieder mal typisch sie – wahrscheinlich schwebte sie (wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen) in etwas, was schlimmer war als bloße Lebensgefahr und was tat sie? Sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, woher Visionen kamen. Aber man gewöhnte sich an alles. Einmal Zyniker, immer Zyniker – so war das eben. Manchmal war es direkt gut, wenn man verrückt und nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war._

_Was phantasierte sie sich da eigentlich für einen ausgemachten Schwachsinn zusammen? Wütend wie sie war, gelang es ihr noch ein zweites Mal, ihren Kopf um einige Millimeter hin und her zu bewegen. Der gewünschte Effekt blieb allerdings wieder aus._

_,Netter Versuch. Aber dazu gehört schon etwas mehr, als du kannst.'_

Oh Gott. Diese Stimme!_ Sie hielt das nicht mehr aus. _Diese Stimme...genauso...mächtig...leicht verzerrt...mild, fast sanft...

_,Ich sagte, _mehr_, als du kannst.'_

Verdammt!_ Sie war so nah dran gewesen! Beinahe hätte sie gewusst, was diese Stimme war, woher sie kam, woher sie sie kannte. Jetzt war es weg. Und je gewaltsamer sie versuchte, den Gedanken zurückzuzwingen, umso mehr entfernte er sich. Verdammte Scheiße!_

_Dunkelheit._

_Alles ergreifend._

_Als sie nach einigen, wie ausradierten Sekunden wieder in den Schwebezustand zurückkehrte, war nichts mehr so wie immer, nicht einmal mehr der Schwebezustand selbst. Alles wirkte so künstlich, einfach unecht. Wie eine schlecht nachgebaute Kulisse._

_Eine Stimme sagte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Sie war vielleicht die Gleiche wie vorhin, hallte aber und war so verzerrt, dass man beim besten Willen nichts verstehen konnte. Anstelle des zwar nicht angenehmen, aber wenigstens noch etwas beruhigenden (haha) Dunkel rasten jetzt rauschende Farbenwirbel und verzerrte, unidentifizierbare Fratzen um sie herum. Kreischen, Trommeln. Sie bäumte sich auf. _Was, zum Teufel, war das jetzt schon wieder für eine Scheiße?_ Ihrem Magen heute wirklich nichts erspart. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht gekotzt hatte._

_Eine der Fratzen wurde größer und größer, heller und heller und begann langsam aber sicher, Gestalt anzunehmen. Das Lichtwesen?! Sie schrie, kreischte, schlug krank vor Furcht wild um sich. Es wuchs in Sekundenschnelle und kam auf sie zu. Näher, näher. Und absolut todbringend. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, versuchte panisch, Atem zu holen, hustete qualvoll..._

»Nur nicht so gierig! Es ist genug da, keine Sorge, bei solch einem Anlass wird ausgegeben. Rückkehr wird doch immer gefeiert!«

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Lily begriff, wo sie war, wer sie war. Es schien, als hätte sie jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren. Dann brauchte sie mindestens die doppelte Zeitspanne, um zu realisieren, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Gefahr befand. Und nur zwei Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall war.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Stöhnend wand sie sich. Sie lag zwar wie zuvor noch auf dem Boden, doch jetzt nicht mehr allein, sondern alle, vielleicht nicht ausnahmslos, aber fast alle saßen um sie herum. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, waren Joke und Leila mit Freuden dabei, ihr mehr oder weniger gewaltsam irgendwelche Pillen und Wodka pur einzuflößen. Sie würgte erneut.

»Na, na! Kotz das teure Zeug jetzt ja nicht wieder aus!«

Der hatte gut reden. Aber Lily war nicht mehr in der Lage zu protestieren. Der Stoff entfaltete sein volle Wirkung. Die hauptsächlich schadenfrohen Gesichter um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen, sich auszudehnen, zu verzerren. Die Welt um sie herum wurde in wundervolle, pulsierende Farben getaucht. Fasziniert zwang sie sich dazu, die Augen weit zu öffnen. Lily fühlte sich leicht, frei. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren schalt sie eine gottverdammte Idiotin, die nicht mal mehr checkte, dass sie sich auf einem Trip befand, aber sie war zu dünn, zu schwach, sich durchzusetzen. Vor was hatte sie eigentlich Angst gehabt? Ihre Sorgen, Probleme, Juke, die Lichtwesen – war doch scheißegal. Sie war glücklich.

Kichernd registrierte sie, dass eine riesige Hand auf sie zukam und ihr etwas, das entfernt einer Weinflasche ähnelte, an die Lippen setzte. Erst das Etikett brachte ihr Ernüchterung. _Nicht das! Alles, nur nicht das! Nein! Nein! Das nicht! Bitte...nein!_

Wenn sie die Wahl zwischen Schlucken oder Ersticken gehabt hätte, hätte sie Letzteres gewählt. Aber es war zu spät. Die Flüssigkeit, für sie schlimmer als eine Mischung aus LSD, Heroin und Methadon, rann wie von selbst ihre Kehle hinunter. Lily ballte die Fäuste...

***

_»...sie liebte die Sitar. Ihre Klänge – gitarrenähnlich und leicht verwoben – waren einfach unbeschreiblich. Arabella und sie hatten vor längerer Zeit selbst einmal versucht, zu spielen – erfolglos. Rav konnte es dafür umso besser. Unwillkürlich summte Lily mit. Die Melodie hatte so ein Indien-Feeling, von Liebe und Frieden...man konnte so etwas Einzigartiges gar nicht ihm würdig beschreiben._

_Nach ihrem Blickaustausch deponierten die beiden schnell wie sorgfältig ihre Schuluniformen hinter den Büschen. Darunter trugen sie bunte weite Schlaghosen und ebenso große bestickte Hemden mit Trompetenärmel, eben die Kleidung der Hippies, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht wirklich welche waren. Dann gingen sie endgültig hinein._

_Es war kein richtiger Nebel, sondern die Mischung des Rauchs der unzähligen Räucherstäbchen, Zigaretten und Wasserpfeifen, der in der Luft lag, aber Lily mochte die Vorstellung einfach – das gab dem ganzen etwas Geheimnisvolles, Magisch-Romantisches. Magisch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..._

_Lily lächelte. Das tat sie nicht oft, seit...na ja, jedenfalls war es nicht nur ein ungewohntes Verziehen des Gesichtes, auch See fragte sie gleich etwas irritiert, was sie hatte. Daraufhin ließ sie es lieber. Erklären wollte sie es nicht. Die meisten hier hielten nicht viel von Geheimnisvollen, geschweige denn Romantik, wahrscheinlich war das unter Hippies nicht üblich. Oder es lag daran, dass sie wie gesagt nicht wirklich welche waren. Aber ab heute würde sich das Weltbild der anderen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit drastisch verändern. Wenigstens hoffte sie das..._

_Bis jetzt sah es nämlich nicht so aus, als ob viele Lust auf ihr alltägliches Treffen hatten. Ihre Zusammenkünfte waren zwanglos – entweder man war da oder eben nicht. Komplett bestand die Gruppe aus vierzehn Leuten, die von Anfang an da gewesen waren und auch in Zukunft kommen würden plus deren Freunde, die gelegentlich mal mitkamen. Es gab aber auch Tage an denen nur die fünf „Radikalsten" von ihnen zusammensaßen: Joke, der so etwas wie einen Chef darstellte, auch wenn sie alle immer wieder betonten, wie gleich sie doch waren, irgendeinen Leithammel brauchte man ebenimmer, seine Freundin Leila, sein Bruder und Sitarspieler Rav, See und sie selbst. Meistens kamen aber fast alle, weil sie einfach etwas brauchten. Den Kampf gegen sich selbst nicht schafften. Niemand schaffte das. _

_Zielstrebig steuerte See auf eine verwinkelte Ecke des Schuppens zu. Lily folgte ihm. See kannte den Holzschuppen von innen wie von außen wie seine Westentasche und würde sich selbst mit verbundenen Augen großartig zurechtfinden (was ja nötig war, bei dem dichten Qualm hier). In der Ecke knutschten Leila und Joke halb auf den Kissen sitzend, halb liegend._

_,Darf man stören?', fragte See in einem ausgesprochen höflichen Tonfall mit einem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen._

_Unwillig löste sich Joke aus Leilas Umarmung und richtete sich auf._

_,Quatsch nicht rum. Kümmer' dich lieber um euren großen Auftritt.'_

_,Alles längst bereit.', erwiderte Lily und wickelte sichtlich nervös eine rote Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger._

_,So?', Joke musterte sie zweifelnd von oben bis unten. Lily fühlte sich nun gänzlich unwohl. Von ihrem berühmten Pokerface war nicht mehr viel übrig. See dagegen war die Coolness in Person. ,Na, dann bin ich wirklich mal gespannt, was das für eine sensationelle Entdeckung sein wird.'_

_,Du wirst ganz bestimmt auf deine Kosten kommen.'_

_,So?', sagte er nur noch einmal, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte sich dann daran, den von See und Lily mitgebrachten Stoff aus der Weinflasche in Pappbecher zu verteilen._

_,Spinnst du? Nicht so viel. Nur ein Tropfen. Oder willst du abkratzen?', herrschte See, der Joke mit Argusaugen beobachtet hatte, ihn an._

_,Peace, Brother. Ganz ruhig bleiben. Sonst vergessen wir das Ganze.'_

_See konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn Joke in seltenen Momenten den Boss raushängen ließ und Lily wusste das. Also legte sie ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Unterarm. Das half fast immer. Auch diesmal._

_Inzwischen waren auch die anderen gekommen. Es waren wirklich alle, auch wenn Lily schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt hätte. Schnell verteilte sie die Pappbecher. Dann setzte sie sich See gegenüber im Schneidersitz und wies die anderen innerlich tausend Tode sterbend an, einen Halbkreis um sie herum zu bilden. Das war nicht wirklich wichtig, aber See hatte darauf bestanden, als sie heute morgen vor dem Frühstück den genauen Ablauf besprochen hatten. Anscheinend hatte er doch mehr Sinn fürs Mystische, als sie geglaubt hatte._

_Auf ihr Kommando hin tranken alle die Flüssigkeit in den Pappbechern gleichzeitig. Lily war mittlerweile so aufgeregt, dass sie sich beinahe verschluckt hätte, was das Ende hätte bedeuten zu können. Ärgerlich zwang sie sich, sich zusammenzureißen. Wenn sie alles kaputtmachte – nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde. Sees Reaktion wäre dann noch das geringste Übel. Sie hatte wirklich Angst._

_See warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Die Substanz wirkte auf jeden unterschiedlich und See konnte nach der Einnahme nicht reden, also musste sie auch diesen Teil übernehmen. _

_,Wir – See und ich...wir wollten', Ihre Zunge schien wie gelähmt. Lily musste eine Pause machen und war erst nach Sees jetzt bedeutend schärferen Blick wieder dazu in der Lage zu sprechen. ,Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, uns nur mit wenigen Tropfen dieses Mittels hier geistig auszutauschen. Ihr...ihr wisst was das heißt. Alle den gleichen Trip. Nie mehr Horror. Zu zweit geht das nicht. Aber wir alle können es schaffen. Das Große. Konzentriert euch.'_

_Nach einer weiteren Pause fügte sie, die irritierten wie wütenden Blicke Sees über jede weitere vergeudete Sekunde ignorierend, hinzu:, Bitte.'_

_Es war soweit. Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie an der Kordel, die um ihren Hals hing. Ein rotgoldenes Etwas, einem Stein ähnlich das daran befestigt und bis jetzt sicher unter ihrem Hemd verborgen gewesen war, kam zum Vorschein. Lily hielt es in die Luft._

_Etwas...geschah. Erst langsam und allmählich, dann immer heftiger. Man konnte die Spannung direkt fühlen. Die Luft war voller Energie._

_Es war wie eine uralte Macht, die an ihren Ketten zerrte. Lily spürte die unvorstellbaren Kräfte, die im Begriff waren, entfesselt zu werden und plötzlich verstand sie. Sie schrie auf._

_Was hatten sie getan? Was waren sie im Begriff zu tun? _

_Das steinähnliche Etwas, das sie immer noch zwischen Fingern hielt, wurde warm und strahlte ohne Vorwarnung von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf einmal eine unbeschreibliche Hitze aus. Lily schrie, es war ein ungemein gequälter und langgezogener Schrei und nicht einmal der konnte ihren Schmerz ausdrücken. Aber sie konnte nicht loslassen. Der Stein versengte ihre Haut, bald, nach endlosen Sekunden der Pein stieg ihr der Geruch von geschmorten Fleisch in die Nase. Sie hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, sah aber bereits vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie sich ein verkohltes, schwarzes Stück Fleisch gleich von dem weißen Knochen lösen würde. Oh Gott, was hatten sie nur getan?!_

_Grelles Licht flammte auf. Rings um sie herum explodierte es...«_

***

Lily lag wieder auf dem Rücken, doch diesmal nicht mehr im Holschuppen, sondern unter freien Himmel auf eiskaltem Schnee. Sie fror.

Um ihren Kopf herum bildeten sich verästelte rote Spuren in dem strahlenden Weiß. Blut oder Illusion?

Sie schloss die Augen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002-2003 by Ipecacuanha__**


	5. Kapitel: A day in the life

**TWIST AND SHOUT**

**K**APITEL **F**ÜNF – **A** **D**AY **I**N **T**HE **L**IFE

              ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»Woke up, fell out of bed,   
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,   
Somebody spoke and I went into a dream«_

**_„_****_A day in the life"_**

_The Beatles_

              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stille.

Ein seltsames Gefühl. Nicht seltsam im negativen Sinne, nein – ganz im Gegenteil. Seltsam wohltuend. Seltsam beruhigend. Seltsam angenehm. Seltsam _inspirierend. _Und seltsam ungewohnt, nach dem ganzen Spektrum von möglichen und unmöglichen Tönen, durch die sie in der letzten Zeit geschleudert worden war.

Die letzte Zeit? Was sollte das bedeuten, die letzte Zeit? Gott, sie wusste es nicht. Zeit war auf einmal so...unwirklich. War sie das nicht schon einmal irgendwann gewesen? 

Was _war_ die letzte Zeit? Die letzten Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden? Tage? Oder Wochen, Monate, Jahre? 

Hey. Die Wirkung musste echt ziemlich inspirierend sein.

Ihr Gehirn stellte Zusammenhänge her. Es arbeitete. Sie _dachte_. Und nicht nur das: Sie _kombinierte _noch dazu. Ihre Gedankengänge waren _logisch_. _Rational_.

Das war nun wirklich mehr, als man eigentlich hätte erwarten können. Eine scheinbar endlose Aneinanderreihung von Augenblicken – das schien ihr im Moment irgendwie noch das geeignetste Zeitmaß, auf das sie sich verlassen konnte – verging, in denen sie einfach nur still da lag und fasziniert dieses Phänomen des Denkprozesses, das gerade in ihrem Kopf ablief, verfolgte. Sie hätte ewig – noch so eine gute Bezeichnung für Zeit – so weitermachen können. Staunend. Ihr war, als könne sie die Arbeit ihrer Gehirnzellen förmlich sehen.

Stichwort sehen.

Auch ihr Universum hatte sich verändert, seitdem sie ihre müden Lider gehoben hatte. Schlagartig? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere? Nicht wirklich gute Bezeichnungen, aber was sollte es. Das Wunder ihres Denkens war ihr gerade viel zu wertvoll, um es an so etwas zu verschwenden. Jedenfalls war ihr Universum jetzt...anders – so neu, so frisch, scheinbar so unverbraucht wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Ob diese auf einmal so bewusst wahrgenommen _Dinge_, die in ihrem Kopf geschahen, auch ihren Hang zur Dramatik erklärten? Nun ja. Sie beschloss, vorerst auch auf diese Frage nicht näher einzugehen. Vorerst. So viele bestürmende Fragen, so viele Schreie nach Antworten...eigentlich war es ja fast genauso wie vorher, als durch ihren Kopf noch ein kaleidoskopartigen Wirbel in Endlosschleife gejagt wurde. Nur eben komplett anders. So viel zum Thema Logik.

Es war so rein. So sauber. Die verschwommen bunten Farbflecken vor ihren Augen hatten sich in glatte, weiße Flächen gewandelt. Wände. Alles, aber wirklich jeder Quadratzentimeter dieses Raumes schien vor der angenehmen Reinheit dieser Farbe erfüllt, die sie förmlich in sich aufzusaugen schien. Die Decke, das Bett, die Wände, der Boden...

Nahezu gierig ließ sie ihre Augen durch das ganze Zimmer schweifen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr von dem Strahlen losreißen. Es gab ihr ein angenehm beruhigendes Gefühl von Ruhe, von Frieden. Erst klein und dann immer größer wuchs der Wunsch in ihrem Inneren, dies alles zu berühren. Sich davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Herrlichkeit auch wirklich und wahrhaftig real war. Vielleicht auch, um nur ein ganz kleines Bisschen dieses Glanzes in sich aufnehmen zu können. Es sollte wirken.

Instinktiv richtete sie sich auf – oder vielmehr, sie wollte es. Denn schon nach einer winzigen Regung ihrerseits kreischten alle ihre Muskeln empört auf. Sie mussten buchstäblich in Flammen stehen. Oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Sie stöhnte auf. Außerdem breitete sich von ihrer Magengegend aus ein unvorstellbar grausam stechender Schmerz, der alles ergreifen zu schien, durch ihren Körper bis hin zu ihren Haarwurzeln und Fingerspitzen aus. Sie fühlte sich so hohl und leer wie eine Flasche, die jeden Moment auseinanderbrechen musste.

Der Schmerz pulsierte vor ihren Augen. Das reine Universum begann sich in zuckende Punkte aufzulösen. So fest sie nur konnte presste sie die Lider zusammen.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war der Schmerz weder verschwunden, noch gelindert. Es half nicht. Auf einmal war wieder alles so fremd. Es war wieder so anders. Falsch.

Etwas war da, das nicht hierher gehörte. Sie spürte es, auch wenn sie nicht mehr sah. Ein hässliches Knarzen der Türschwelle ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren, gleichgültig, dass sie damit den pochendem Schmerz nur noch einmal neue Nahrung gab. Die Stille war plötzlich erfüllt von tausend Geräuschen. Normalerweise hätte man sie für diskret oder alltäglich gehalten, aber hier wirkten sie so störend und laut wie auf einem Punkkonzert. Und sie nahmen kein Ende.

»Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit, Lily!«

***

»Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Albus! Ich kann und werde das nicht dulden!«

Wie um ihren ohnehin schon mehr als scharfen Worten noch zusätzlichen Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ Juke wütend ihre geballte Faust auf den mächtigen Eichentisch krachen. Der Rest der kleinen Gruppe, die sich außer der gestrengen Professorin noch in Dumbledores Büro befand, zuckte mehr oder minder erschrocken zusammen. Diese Zusammenkünfte oder Krisensitzungen, wie sie von allen eher lapidar bezeichnet wurden, waren seit den neuesten Terroranschlägen des Dunklen Lords beziehungsweise der seiner Spießgesellen oder auch Todesser genannt, schon zur Routine geworden. Doch seit dem Beginn eines enormen Undercover-Einsatz vor zwei Wochen, zu dem fast alle fähigen Auroren, die bisher in der Nähe von Hogwarts nach dem Rechten gesehen hatten, eingezogen worden waren, hatten sie eigentlich ihren Sinn verloren. Nur zu viert konnte man einfach nicht wirklich etwas finden, das zur Lösung der Sache Schwarze Magie beitragen würde. Und die Tatsache, dass sich dessen auch alle hier vollends bewusst waren, wirkte sich auch nicht gerade förderlich auf die Motivation aus.

Manchmal fragte sich Arabella Figg wirklich, was das alles sollte. Sicher, Dumbledore mochte seine Gründe haben, warum er diese zusammengeschrumpfte Versammlung immer noch einberief, aber die konnte Arabella nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Und es sah ganz danach aus, dass die anderen beiden Personen – die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor Juke und Llewellyn Laywyah, Chef der Abteilung für magische Verbrechensbekämpfung, Spezialgebiet Jugendkriminalität im Zaubereiministerium, die außer Dumbledore und ihr noch im Büro saßen, ihre Meinung teilten. Arabella hasste es nun mal, sinnlose Dinge ohne ein konkretes Ziel im Auge, zu tun und eben genau das waren die Treffen in den letzten zwei Wochen gewesen. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte sie gewartet, bis die Auroren wieder zurückgekehrt waren. 

Aber mit dem Zurückkehren war es auch so eine Sache. Natürlich sprach keiner davon, doch es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Auroren jetzt mit jedem noch so unbedeutend scheinenden Einsatz ihr Leben riskierten. Als Arabella letzte Woche zufällig die Liste mit ihren Namen in die Hände gefallen war, hatte sie mit einiger Überraschung registriert, wie viel ihrer alten Schulkameraden und Kameradinnen unter ihnen waren. Finch, beispielweise. Oder Weasley. 

Sie seufzte. Es wäre schön gewesen, sie nach all den Jahren, die sie in New York verbracht hatte, einmal wiederzusehen. Arabella selbst war keine Aurorin, sondern direkt nach ihrem Schulabschluss nach Amerika gegangen, um Journalistin zu werden, wo sie nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten auch ein beachtliches Maß an Bekanntheit und Respekt erlangt hatte. Der Grund, warum sie hier war, war auch nicht Lord Voldemort, sondern ihre beste Freundin. Doch wer meinen mochte, dass diese Tatsache ja dann um Einiges unkomplizierter wäre, täuschte sich gewaltig. Außerdem waren sie noch keinen Schritt vorangekommen. Anstatt reden zu können, saß sie nun Tag für Tag bei diesen sogenannten Konferenzen und plante unnötige Einzelheiten, die vom Schwierigkeitsgrad her auch von Hauselfen übernommen hätten werden können. Jeden Tag das Gleiche.

Heute dagegen ging es ziemlich hitzig zur Sache, was noch höflich ausgedrückt war. Und ziemlich stark untertrieben. Schon seit zweieinhalb Stunden war eine erregte Diskussion in vollem Gange. Aber hier ging es ja natürlich auch um eine viel reellere Bedrohung als irgendwelche weit entfernten Attentate, wie Arabella in Gedanken ironisch kommentierte. Hier war das Ruf der Schule in Gefahr. Durch die Bedrohung Nummer eins, die auf der Skala potentieller menschlicher Zeitbomben von eins bis zehn mindestens zwanzig Punkte abräumte: Lily Evans. 

Zu dieser Ansicht konnte man jedenfalls kommen, wenn man Juke die letzten zwanzig Minuten reden gehört hatte. Nach außen hin gab sich Arabella ruhig, kühl und gelassen wie immer, doch innerlich brodelte es in ihr. Was erlaubte sich diese verschrumpelte Schildkröten-Schrulle eigentlich? Woher nahm die sich verdammt noch mal das Recht, so über Lily zu reden? Als wäre sie das letzte Stück Dreck. Eine nervige Mücke, die man mit einem Faustschlag beseitigen konnte. 

Okay, Lily hatte ziemlich viel Scheiße in ihrem sehr kurzen vergangen Leben gebaut. Sie baute jetzt Scheiße und würde auch in Zukunft noch Scheiße bauen. Das war Arabella klar, weil es einfach typisch Lily war. Aber musste man sie deshalb behandeln wie eine Schwerverbrecherin? Ihr die gesamte Zukunft verbauen? Die Frau checkte wohl wirklich nicht ganz, was ihre Forderung, sollte sie sich erfüllen, auslösen würde. Von wegen heilsamer Schock. Von wegen zur Vernunft kommen. Wenn es hier für Lily jetzt zu Ende war, war dann war für sie alles zu Ende. Dann würde man sie hundertpro in circa drei Wochen aus dem nächstbesten Londoner Gully fischen dürfen. 

Arabella dachte das alles nicht, weil sie kein Vertrauen in Lily hatte. Oder sie sowieso als hoffnungslosen Fall ansah. Sicher nicht. Lily war ein wunderbarer Mensch und hatte durchaus Fähigkeiten – aber eben auf ihre Weise. So stark und gefühllos Lily sich gerne präsentierte, genauso verletzlich war sie hinter ihrem Pokerface. Selbst Arabella wusste nicht genau, warum, sie wusste nur eins: Irgendwie kam Lily mit dieser Welt nicht klar. Oder die Welt nicht mit ihr.

Trotzdem glaubte Arabella an sie. Ihre vorherigen Gedanken rührten daher, dass das Ganze auch wieder nahezu charakteristisch für ihre Freundin war. Die ganze Situation, die sie eben im Kopf noch einmal durchgespielt hatte, schon einmal geschehen. Nicht direkt in allen Einzelheiten, aber grob war es ungefähr der gleiche Verlauf gewesen. Ein weiteres Mal würde Lily den Sturz nicht verkraften. Einmal auffangen hatte sie hinbekommen, wenn man jetzt von den Folgen einmal absah, aber ein zweites Mal? Nicht gänzlich unmöglich, aber zumindest sehr unwahrscheinlich. 

Dumbledore wusste das. Er konnte es sogar teilweise verstehen, was man nicht von jedem behaupten konnte. Siehe der Professorin, die ihrem Namen wirklich alle Ehre machte, indem sie keifende Töne von sich gab wie eine uralte Jukebox nach Stromausfall. Offensichtlich ging das einfach nicht in den verbohrten, stockkonservativen, blöden Schädel dieser _Person_ hinein. Wenn dieses Weib weiterhin solchen Mist verzapfte, würde sich Arabella nicht mehr beherrschen können. Das stand fest, da konnte Dumbledore noch so beschwichtigend auf die alte Schachtel einreden oder ihr selbst, Arabella, beruhigende und bittende Blicke zuwerfen.

Arabella konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Debatte zwischen Juke und Lawyah, die gerade eine Grundsatzdiskussion über die erhöhte Bereitschaft von jugendlichen Magiern zu Drogen und Kriminalität führten, ehe sich Juke sich wieder Dumbledore zuwandte.

»...nicht geduldet werden kann! Wir haben damals, als es zu diesem Eklat kam, also vor genau drei Jahren, einstimmig beschlossen, dass, wenn sich die Sache noch einmal wiederholt, _sofortiger_ und strikte Verweis stattfinden wird. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn wir jetzt wieder Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen? Was würden die Eltern sagen, wenn alles herauskommt? Was würden die Schüler wohl machen? Das ist doch in deren Augen eine pure Anstachelung zur endgültigen Anarchie! Nein, Albus, wir müssen hart bleiben, koste es, was es wolle!«

Arabella hatte das dringende Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Und der Laberflash dieser ihrer Ansicht nach eindeutig Geisteskranken war immer noch nicht beendet.

»Ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund, warum der Verweis nicht ausgeprochen werden sollte. Ich meine...sehen Sie sich doch die Laufbahn dieser _Person _doch an -«

Juke betonte das Wort „Person" genauso, während sie mit Lily Schülerakte herumwedelte, wie Arabella es eben in Gedanken getan hatte. Arabella zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatte Juke noch nie ausstehen können. Und das hatte auch immer auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. _Lass dich nicht provozieren_...

»- was soll so jemand wie dieses Mädchen noch hier? Auch noch eine Gryffindor. Wir haben ihr bei Merlin mehr als genug letzte Chancen geben und hat sie auch nur eine davon wahrgenommen? Hatte sie uns oder ihren Adoptiveltern irgendwelche Ansätze von guten Willen oder Lernbereitschaft gezeigt? Nein! Zig Einträge wegen Fernbleiben des Unterrichts, angeblichen Krankheitsfällen, mangelnden Leistungen, Unpünktlichkeit, Aufsässigkeit gegenüber den Lehrern, Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber ihren eigenen Mitschülern, ausgiebige Drogenkontakte – aber was soll man ehrlich gesagt auch anderes erwarten, bei der Herkunft. Ich habe es ja schon immer gesagt, lange kann das nicht gut gehen. Und hier haben wir sie nun – Lillian Ophelia Vinatez Evans!«

Das war eindeutig zuviel. Wie konnte diese Frau es nur wagen? Dieser ganze versteckte Rassismus gegenüber Muggelgeborenen, gegenüber Lilys uneheliche Geburt und vor allem die Verächtlichkeit, mit der sie Lily vollen Namen, den seit ihrer Eintragung in das magische Buch wahrscheinlich niemand mehr vollständig ausgesprochen hätte, aussprach – das war bodenlos! Arabella explodierte. Ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, als sie zu sprechen ansetzte.

Lawyah, der sonst eigentlich immer recht teilnahmslos gewirkt hatte, verfolgte gespannt das Geschehen. Dumbledore, der der Feindschaft der beiden Frauen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein schien, setzte zu einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch an, das Schlimmste zu verhindern:

»Arabella! Joanna! Ich bitte Sie – lassen Sie uns das doch wie vernünftige, erwachsene -«

»Ich sehe überhaupt nicht ein, warum ich mich _vernünftig_ oder _erwachsen _benehmen soll, wenn es sonst niemand tut!«, brauste Arabella auf, »Das war gerade wirklich das Allerletzte von Ihnen, Professor! Aber nun ist mir Einiges über die Denkweise bestimmter Personen dieser Schule klargeworden. Und ich hätte immer gedacht, hier würde jeder gleich behandelt werden und sich frei entfalten können, egal was er ist und wo er herkommt. Unabhängig von seiner Vergangenheit. Da habe ich mich wohl gründlich getäuscht. Ich hatte geglaubt, hier würde man auf den Einzelnen eingehen, Verständnis finden, aber es ist doch immer das Gleiche: Alle haben sich so verhalten, wie es von ihnen erwartet wird und wer aus der Masse heraussticht und sich nicht verbiegen lässt, wird eben als verrückt erklärt oder von der Schule geschmissen! Ist das die von Ihnen vielgepriesene Toleranz, Professor? Sind Sie denn nicht schon einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass das alles auch ein Hilfeschrei sein könnte? Das man einmal zu verstehen versuchen sollte, ohne gleich Millionen von Strafarbeiten aufzudonnern? Warum glauben Sie, haben wir Leute wie Lord Voldemort? Ja, zucken Sie nur zusammen, _ich_ habe keine Angst vor einem simplen Namen! Warum glauben Sie, ist er so geworden? Weil die Bosheit in seiner Natur liegt? Dass ich nicht lache. Er mag Lord Voldemort sein, aber er war auch einmal so jemand wie sie und ich. Wie Lily. Vielleicht hätte man Einiges verhindern können, wenn man ihn als Kind zu verstehen versucht hätte. Solche Leute sind nicht einfach von Grund auf böse. Lily hat kein angeborenes Talent dazu, sich selbst zu zerstören. Oder glauben Sie, das würde Ihr Spaß machen? Irgendwann zerbrechen diese Leute und später kann die Verbitterung dann zu dem führen, dessen Resultat sie ja kennen. Weil sie es jetzt bekämpfen müssen. Hätten Sie nur früher damit begonnen, anstatt sich wie eine kleinkarierte, vorschriftengeile Paragraphenreiterin aufzuführen! Schönen Tag noch!«

Damit drehte sich Arabella auf dem Absatz um und stürmte hinaus, gleichgültig, welche heillose Verwirrung sie dadurch in dem Büro bei allen Beteiligten zurückließ.

***

_Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit_. Haha. _Dass ich nicht lache_, dachte Lily sarkastisch.

»Willkommen im Leben wäre um Einiges passender ausgedrückt.«, hörte sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ironisch erwidern. Ihre Stimme hörte sich irgendwie merkwürdig an. Vielleicht, weil dies die ersten Worte waren, die sie nach langer Zeit – sie war inzwischen zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass trotz alldem lange Zeit die passendeste Bezeichnung für ihre Situation war – sprach. Oder, weil sie eine Ewigkeit schon keine mehr geraucht hatte.

Als hätte dieser Gedanken irgendetwas in ihr geweckt, bekam sie plötzlich ein unbändiges Verlangen nach einer Zigarette. _Die Junkie-Seele lässt sich eben nicht verleugnen_, spottete eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, dessen Bedeutung sie nicht ganz hinkriegte. Aber Zynismus konnte allem Anschein nach wohl auch nicht geheilt werden.

Nach einiger Zeit, die in Stille, die aber längst nicht so kostbar wie die vorherige war, verstrich, konnte sie das Nicken ihres Gesprächspartners förmlich hören.

»In der Tat. Vielleicht müssen wir ja unsere Begriffe von Wirklichkeit und Leben neu definieren«, sagte dieser dann ernsthaft. Männlich, soweit Lily durch den Klang der Stimme erahnen konnte. Außerdem war sie heilfroh, dass er nicht mit den typischen Ärzte-Kommentaren der Art _„Wenn du schon wieder so schlagfertig sein kannst, scheint es dir ja schon wieder besser zu gehen"_, angekommen war. Dass sie sich in einem Krankenzimmer befand, hatte sie mittlerweile schon realisiert. Ihr ging es nämlich, simpel ausgedrückt, beschissen. Der Schmerz war zwar nicht mehr so intensiv wie gerade eben, doch sie fühlte sich immer noch, als wäre sie zu einem Puzzle zerhackt und dann verkehrt herum wieder zusammengesetzt worden.

Langsam wurden auch die Umrisse ihrer Umgebung wieder klarer. Lily konnte tatsächlich einen Mann in weißer Robe erkennen, der direkt neben ihrem Bett stand und auf sie hinabschaute. Sie musterte ihn eingehend. Er war noch ziemlich jung, ungefähr Mitte zwanzig und mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen und den blonden Strubbelhaaren Typ Sunnyboy und Frauenschwarm, also ziemlich gutaussehend, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Zudem roch er wie die Typen aus der Siebten ziemlich penetrant nach einem bestimmten Deo oder After-Shave, das wohl die Coolness unterstreichen sollte. Normalerweise konnte Lily solche Typen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Aber da er eindeutig keine pseudo-arroganten Sprüche verwendete, sie normal behandelt hatte und ja Arzt war, beschloss sie, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Und er sah absolut _kein _bisschen aus wie John Lennon, was Lily im Moment irgendwie ungemein beruhigte.

»Du bist also Lily.«

»Wenn du das sagst.«

Der Typ (Lily konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihn als Arzt oder Doktor zu bezeichnen, da sie damit sonst nur alte Opas mit Halbglatze und Gute-Laune-Lächeln in Verbindung brachte) lächelte amüsiert, sei es nun über ihr Antwort oder darüber, dass sie ihn unaufgefordert duzte. Doch schließlich tat er ja dasselbe und als sogenannter Ex-Hippie hatte Lily sich abgewöhnt, irgendjemanden zu siezen - außer vielleicht die Professoren in Hogwarts und manchmal nicht einmal die.

»Du hast recht, Namen haben eigentlich keine Bedeutung. Besonders die, die uns irgendwelche anderen Leute gegeben haben.«

»Darf ich trotzdem wissen, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe?«

»Vergnügen – nun ja, freu dich lieber nicht zu früh. Du weißt ja nicht, mit wem du es zu tun hast. Okay, du wolltest es wissen...mit mir.«

Lily verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. Aber dieser Typ gefiel ihr. Sie fand ihn nicht sexy oder so, aber sie lagen zumindest aus der Sicht des Humors und der Ironie auf einer Wellenlänge. Das war mehr, als man vom Rest der Menschheit behaupten konnte.

Der Typ stellte sich kerzengerade hin und deutete eine förmliche Verbeugung an, die aber eher an die Begrüßung im Karate vor einem Kampf erinnerte.

»Gestatten – Lear Noah Anthony _„the Punster" _McKinnon.«

»Lillian Ophelia _„the Pokerface"_ Vinatez Evans.«

Lily wusste nicht genau, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, ihm ihren vollen Namen, wie er auf ihrer Geburtsurkunde (sofern so etwas in magischen Welt existierte) stand, zu nennen. Dazu noch mit dem lächerlichen, idiotischen Spitznamen, den ihr die Rumtreiber verpasst hatten. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich mit ihm so locker und zwanglos unterhalten konnte wie schon so lange mit keinem anderen mehr.

»Ich glaub, es wäre besser, wenn du mir das bei Gelegenheit mal aufschreiben würdest.«

»Sobald ich wieder weiß, wie das Phänomen Buchstaben aussieht, gerne.«

Die Stimmung veränderte sich erneut. Lily wusste mal wieder nicht, woher sie plötzlich das feine Gespür für Veränderungen der Stimmungen und Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen, auf denen sie doch normalerweise nur herumtrampelte, nahm, aber es war so. Lear Noah Anthony _„the Punster"_ McKinnon wurde…anders. Alarmierter. Ernster.

»Du weißt es also nicht?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, erwiderte Lily verunsichert. Die Frage verwirrte sie. Was sollte sie wissen? Was _müsste_ sie wissen? Wollte sie es überhaupt?

»Du sagst also, du kannst dich nicht erinnern? An nichts?«

Konnte sie sich nicht erinnern? Hatte sie es schon versucht? Wollte sie es versuchen, wollte sie, dass das Wissen wieder in ihrem Bewusstsein war?

_Nein! Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, du willst es nicht, nein, nein, sicher nicht, nein..._

Es war nicht nur allein die dünne Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, die sie zögern ließ. Irgendetwas...Mächtiges wollte es verhindern. Und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich mit aller Macht dazu gedrängt, _wissen_ zu müssen.

McKinnon beobachtete sie aufmerksam, doch Lily bemerkte es nicht einmal. Zu tief war der Zwiespalt in ihrem Inneren. Der unerbittliche Kampf, der hinter ihrer Stirn tobte. Sie vergaß beinahe zu Atmen.

Die Schmerzen.

Das Licht.

See.

Der Stein.

Die Wesen.

Das Gebäude.

Die Visionen.

Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Die Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt und trafen sie mit einer grausamen Wucht, die sie sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Und das Wunder des Denkens wurde zu einem unvorstellbaren Grauen.

***

Es war nicht dasselbe.

Jim Potter saß am Fenster des Jungenschlafsaals der Siebtklässer in Gryffindor neben seinem Bett und zog gedankenverloren an einem frischgedrehten Joint. Er glaubte, in der Ferne eine Kirchturmuhr zweimal schlagen zu hören, was vollkommen abwegig war, da sie sich hier in der Zaubererwelt befanden, von denen ungefähr die Hälfte der Bevölkerung noch nicht einmal das Wort Kirche gehört hatte. Aber trotzdem. 

Wäre er nicht so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, hätte er beim Anblick des Geschehens im Schlafsaal sicher eingreifen müssen. Das auf das Zeug, das er bereits intus hatte, zu schieben, wäre ihm natürlich nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Alles was recht war, aber das Sirius und Lucy in _seinem_, Jims, Bett gegenseitig so etwas wie anatomische Körperstudien durchführten oder Remus mit einigen anderen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw Peters Gesicht und dabei die Hälfte der Bettwäsche mit kirschrotem Lippenstift künstlerisch hochwertig verzierten, ging etwas zu weit.

Aber er hatte nachzudenken. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es formulieren sollte. Es – das _Feeling_ – hier war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe. Die Menschen...veränderten sich. Sie wurden anders. Kälter. Ängstlicher. Härter. Misstrauischer. Verschlossener. Selbst hier unter ihnen hatte sich das Klima irgendwie verändert. Die Unbeschwertheit, die Leichtigkeit, war verschwunden.

Angst war ein mächtiges Mittel. Und der dunkle Lord wusste offensichtlich genau, wie man sich ihrer am besten bediente.

Sie hatten sich alle auf die große Freiheit nach Hogwarts gefreut. Auf den Beginn des Lebens, wie die Rumtreiber zu sagen pflegten. Und jetzt? Scheinbar alles vorbei, bevor es angefangen hatte. Er hatte ihnen das Leben gestohlen.

Pokerface war auch weg. Von ein Tag auf den anderen. Die Rumtreiber hatten einige Tage nach ihrem Verschwinden erfolglos versucht, ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden – zum Einen aus reiner Neugier, zum Anderen, weil ihnen ihr liebstes Verarschungsopfer, mit dem man sich endlose Wortgefechte liefern konnte, wenn sie (selten) dazu in der Stimmung war, auch ein wenig fehlte -, aber es war zwecklos. Offiziell hieß es, sie hätte sich bei einem Spaziergang schwer verletzt, und läge jetzt auf unbestimmte Zeit im Krankenflügel, doch das konnten die Lehrer den anderen erzählen, nicht aber den Rumtreibern. Aus gut unterrichteten Quellen wussten sie, dass das nicht so war. 

Es hatte auch irgendetwas mit Voldemort zu tun. So viel Jim wusste, hatte er ihre Eltern umgebracht. Was hinter den Kulissen noch alles geschehen war, hatte keiner erfahren. Voldemort hatte ihr die Kindheit gestohlen.

Und dafür hasste er ihn.

In Jim reifte ein Plan. Warum hatten sie sich, obwohl sie wussten, dass die offizielle Lehrererklärung unter Garantie nicht stimmte, so einfach abwimmeln lassen? Die Sache nicht weiter verfolgt? Komisch. Sonst war das gar nicht ihre Art, so einfach aufzugeben. Aber sie würden Pokerface finden. Schon allein mal wieder aus purer Revolution, dass das Unmögliche eben doch Möglich war. Er musste mit Sirius sprechen.

»Ey, Alter! Gibt's doch nicht, dass du dir das ganze Zeug allein reingierst, Jimmie-Boy!", dröhnte im selben Moment die ziemlich angeheiterte Stimme seines besten Kumpels neben ihm. Mit einem Satz hatte sich Sirius auf ihn gestürzt und Jim den Rest des Joints aus der Hand gerissen.

Von wegen reingieren. Wen man sein Ziehen schon so bezeichnete, wie sollte man dann das von Sirius bezeichnen? Aussaugen? Egal.

Er hatte wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun. Und an ein Gespräch war bei Sirius aktuellem Zustand sowieso nicht zu denken. Dann eben ein anderes Mal.

Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag. 

Hoffte er zumindest.

              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002-2003 by Ipecacuanha__**


	6. Kapitel: Eleanor Rigby

**TWIST AND SHOUT **

**K**APITEL **S**ECHS – **E**LEANOR** R**IGBY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»__All the lonley people   
Where do they all come from?   
All the lonley people   
Where do they all belong?__«_

**_„Eleanor Rigby"_******

_The Beatles_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war schön hier am See, trotz der eiskalten Dezembernacht. Der stürmische Wind kühlten ihre vom Laufen und Sprechen erhitzen Wangen. Arabella atmete tief ein. Seit ihrer überstürzten Flucht aus Dumbledores Büro stand sie nun hier. Sie brauchte das einfach, um wieder zur Ruhe zur kommen. Sich zu sammeln, die ganze Situation zu verarbeiten.

Das Wasser des Sees warf stürmische Wellen. Arabella mochte die Oberfläche des Sees, wenn sie so aussah. Es schien dann, als ob das Wasser Charakter hätte. Als ob auch es versuchen müsste, mit der Aufruhr in seinem Inneren klarzukommen. So herrlich unperfekt. Es war ungemein tröstlich, wenn man Probleme hatte. Man hatte das beruhigende Gefühl, doch nicht ganz allein dazustehen.

Was die anderen jetzt wohl von ihrem Charakter hielten? Bei Juke enthielt sie sich da lieber jeden Kommentars. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen, die sie gesagt hatte und sie bereute es nicht. Nur...war es richtig gewesen? Es vor allen auszusprechen? Hätte sie nicht doch lieber allein das Gespräch mit Juke suchen sollen? Quasi unter vier Augen?

Allein der letzte Gedanke schien ihr so grotesk, dass sie sich selbst noch in dieser Situation am liebsten vor Lachen auf dem Boden gerollt hätte. Es wäre ein bitteres Lachen gewesen. Aber sie hatte im Moment wirklich andere Probleme. Ein Gespräch mit Juke unter vier Augen – hätte sie den Plan gehegt, sich mit einer Ritterrüstung zu unterhalten, hätte es sicher den gleichen Effekt gehabt. Und sie, Arabella, benahm sich ja gerade so, als hätte sie eine öffentliche Erklärung vor dem gesamten Zauberministerium abgegeben. Dabei waren es nur vier verdammte Personen, einschließlich Juke und ihr selbst gewesen, die Zeugen dieses Vorfalls geworden waren. Soviel würde Jukes Ego doch wohl verkraften können. Auf den Egos ihrer Mitmenschen trampelte diese Person schließlich auch nicht selten herum. Arabella wusste, wovon sie sprach. Hogwarts war ein Abschnitt in ihrem Leben gewesen, an den sie sich noch sehr genau erinnern konnte. Zu genau, um ihn als angenehm zu empfinden.

Kein Grund also, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Oder doch? Arabella seufzte. Wie gesagt, hasste sie es irgendwelche sinnlosen Dinge ohne Aussicht aus Erfolg zu tun. Sich innerlich selbst mit Fragen, auf die sie sowieso keine Antwort finden würde, zu zerfleischen, gehörte dazu. Sie brauchte dringend etwas, dass sie auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Ein Schatten im fahlen Mondlicht nicht weit von ihr ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Arabella verfluchte sich innerlich. Sie sollte wirklich vorsichtiger sein mit dem, was sie sich wünschte. Es könnte ja schließlich sein, dass sie es bekommen würde. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Unwillkürlich spannte sich Arabella und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Er befand sich griffbereit in ihrer Robe. Arabella umklammerte ihn mit entschlossener Miene. Selbst wenn das nur ein Dumme-Jungen-Streich sein sollte, war es besser, auf der Hut zu sein. Man konnte nie wissen.

Die scheinbar lautlosen Schritte, von denen die Stille der Nacht noch bis vor wenigen Sekunde erfüllt gewesen worden war, verstummten plötzlich. Arabella hielt den Atem an. Ihre „Abwechslung" musste jetzt unmittelbar hinter ihr stehen. Zwei, drei Sekunden hielt sie inne, um sich dann mit einem abrupten Ruck umzudrehen.

»_Expelliarmus!_«__

Das nächste, was Arabella nach dem wohlbekannten Zischen ihres Entwaffnungsfluches vernahm, war ein leicht irres Kichern, gefolgt von genervten und mit schmerzverzerrte Stimme gegrummelten Kommentaren. Eindeutig eine Jungenstimme. Etwas verwirrt beugte sie sich zu ihrem vermeintlichen Angreifer herab. Als sie sah, wen sie da in das verschneite Gebüsch befördert hatte, erlebte sie eine gewaltige Überraschung.

»Danke, danke, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so froh sein würdest, mich zu sehen.«, motzte ein bebrillter, siebzehnjähriger Junge sarkastisch und sandte anklagende Blick zu ihr hinauf, während er sich den Schnee von der Robe klopfte.

Jim Potter! Arabella hätte ihn fast nicht wiedererkannt. Wie die Zeit verging! Dieser Junge...nein, eher Typ zu ihren Füßen hatte nicht mehr viel – um nicht zusagen kein bisschen - Ähnlichkeit mit dem kleinen Milchbubi aus der Ersten, als Arabella gerade ihren Abschluss machte. Er war zwar nicht die Sorte Typ, bei den die Frauen reihenweise in Ohnmacht fielen – aber er sah so _anders_ aus. Älter. Nahezu erwachsen. _Ob Lily sich genauso verändert hatte?_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Schließlich waren die beiden, so viel sie wusste, im gleichen Jahrgang. Sogar im selben Haus, Gryffindor.

Ein weiteres komisches Kichern Jim Potters' drängte sie dazu, ihm einmal etwas genauer ins Gesicht zu sehen. Neben der erwachsenen, im Moment aber eher ramponierten Fassade konnte man ihm - mit der Übung, die sie besaß -  noch etwas ansehen. Er war eindeutig besoffen. Oder – bekifft.

»Sag mal, Baby, kann es sein, dass ich heute nicht die Erste war, die dich sozusagen ins Gras beziehungsweise Schnee beißen lassen hat?«

Baby – der Spitzname stammte noch aus Jims Zeiten vor Hogwarts, als Arabella in ihren Schulferien regelmäßig als Babysitter gearbeitet hatte, um ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern. Die vielbeschäftigten Potters hatten im gleichen Londoner Vorort wie sie gewohnt und waren froh gewesen, wenn Arabella sich für einige Stunden am Tag lang um den kleinen Jim gekümmert hatte. Bezahlt hatten sie auch nicht schlecht, soweit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte. Jim pflegte zu sagen, dass dieses frühkindliche Trauma sein ganzes Leben nachhaltig berührt hatte, sodass er gar nicht anders konnte, als so zu sein, wie er eben war: ein Kindskopf mit einem ausgeprägten Ideenreichtum für Sachen aller Art, mit denen man seinen Mitmenschen das Leben höchst unbequem machen konnte. Arabella enthielt sich bei diesem Thema jedes Kommentars. Manchmal war es aber auch ganz nützlich, Jim Potters Babysitterin gewesen zu sein. Einem gewissen Maß an Respekt konnte sie sich dadurch bei der gesamten Bande immer sicher sein.

Heute verzog Jim allerdings nur genervt das Gesicht.

»Blödsinn. Und lass dir mal was Neues einfallen. Siebzehn Jahre das Gleiche nervt unheimlich. Ach ja, übrigens – ich glaube, _dein_ Baby liegt mit einem Psychokollaps in der Nähe vom Krankenflügel, wenn man einschlägigen Quellen trauen kann.«

Arabella zuckte wiederum erschrocken zusammen.

»Lily? Woher...«

»Keine Panik, die anderen wissen wahrscheinlich nicht mal, dass du überhaupt noch existierst. Nichts für ungut. Aber als Pokerface verschwunden war und ich dich gerade auf einmal über die Ländereien rennen sehen habe, ist mir so Einiges klar geworden.«

Nun war jeglicher Anschein von Rausch aus Jim Potters Augen verschwunden. Er fixierte sie klar, nüchtern – und abwartend.

Arabella zermarterte sich das Hirn, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Was wusste Jim? Wie viel wusste er? Und was durfte er wissen?

»Jim-«

»Spar dir deinen Atem, Arabella.«, fiel Jim Arabella mit ungewöhnlicher Schärfe ins Wort. Schärfe, die sie vielleicht beide erschreckte, »Wenn du so anfängst, ist mir schon klar, dass du mir alles erzählen wirst – außer der Wahrheit, versteht sich.«

»Jim, bitte-«, setzte Arabella erneut – und vergeblich an.

»Ich bitte _dich_, Arabella!«, unterbrach er sie abermals heftig,  »Ich weiß, dass du etwas weißt und ich werde mich nicht eher von der Stelle rühren, bis du es mir gesagt hast!«

Arabella verstand ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag buchstäblich die Welt nicht mehr. Dieser Umstand trat irgendwie auffällig oft während der Zeit, die sie hier in Hogwarts verbrachte, auf – _das solltest du vielleicht mal bedenken_, meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

Dann wandte Arabella sich wieder dem eigentlichen Problem zu: Jim. Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Abwimmelstrategie – möglichst sofort und vor allen Dingen möglichst wirksam. Denn von allein würde Jim wohl kaum wieder verschwinden, soviel stand fest. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der seltsam wilden Entschlossenheit seiner Augen nach zu urteilen, würde er nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, sie k. o. zu schlagen und ihr danach Veritaserum literweise einzuflößen, nur um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber warum um alles in der Welt war ihm gerade _das_ so wichtig? Er hatte doch mit Lily ungefähr so viel zu tun wie ein Diamantenkollier mit einem Kühlschrank. 

Sie konnte ihm nichts sagen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Schon allein wegen Lily nicht. Und außerdem hatte sie auch gar nicht das Bedürfnis, das zu tun. Sie brachte Jim einfach nicht mehr das Vertrauen entgegen, das sie dafür benötigt hätte. Ihr „Baby" war ihr in all den Jahren entschieden zu fremd geworden. Wer wusste schon, was er wirklich im Schilde führte?

Ohne sich auf Vorurteile berufen zu wollen – auch sie hatte von dem Ruf gehört, der Jim und seiner Bande von Rumtreibern nahezu kilometerweit vorauseilte. Wahrscheinlich ging es sowieso nur um so weltbewegende Dinge im Sinne einer Wette oder etwa einer Mutprobe, bei der es für Jim galt, sein Gesicht vor seinen Spießgesellen nicht zu verlieren. In diesem Moment fand Arabella Jim einfach nur ungemein lästig. Sie wünschte sich, es würde etwas in der Größenordnung eines plötzlichen Erdrutsches oder so passieren, damit sie diesen bekifften Teenie endlich los war. 

Besagter Halbwüchsiger verdrehte übrigens gerade betont genervt die Augen und verschränkte die Arme, was wohl eine abwartende Geste darstellen sollte. Genau in diesem Augenblick zerriss ein peitschender Knall die nächtliche Stille.

***

Seit sie nachdachte, war alles anders geworden.

Aufstehen, essen, arbeiten, schlafen, wieder aufstehen...bisher war sie diesem Kreislauf des Lebens gefolgt, ohne ihn groß zu hinterfragen. Ohne den eigentlichen Sinn dafür zu suchen. Bisher.

Es war ganz allmählich gekommen. Ganz langsam. Die Nachricht des Massakers in der Winkelgasse hatte nur den finalen Ausschlag dazu gegeben. War sozusagen der letzte kleine Stein gewesen, der die Lawine endgültig ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

Zuerst war es nur eine gewisse Angst gewesen. Angst vor dem, das die Erwachsenen als „das Leben" bezeichneten. Angst, bald auch dazuzugehören. Eine Angst, von der wohl jeder Teenager einmal heimgesucht wurde. Nur, dass sie sie nicht mehr losgelassen hatte – bis sie irgendwann Überhand genommen hatte.

Zum Beispiel, als die Namen der Opfer der Todesser bei der Gedenk- und Trauerfeier verlesen worden waren – Leute, die wie sie für dieses „Leben" geschuftet hatten. Und wofür? Damit sie früher oder später von ihren eigenen Artgenossen, die einfach nur Aufmerksamkeit oder die Qual der in ihren Augen Schuldigen wollten, ausgelöscht wurden? Vielen Dank auch.

Auch sie hatte ein Recht auf Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Recht auf Leben. Und sie würde zumindest einen Teil davon bekommen, auch ohne irgendjemanden Qualen bereiten zu müssen. 

Quälen – wozu auch?

Aufstehen – wozu noch?

Atmen – wozu überhaupt?

Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie sich bei dieser Trauerfeier gefühlt hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich eine gottverdammte Decke über den Kopf gezogen, nur, um das alle nicht mehr anhören zu müssen. Dieses ganze Pseudo-Heile-Welt-Gelabere von wegen „The Show must go on"– wenn überhaupt, dann künftig ohne sie.

Diesmal würde sie nicht mehr zögern. Sie würde es durchziehen. Einmal den Mut aufbringen, den ihre einst gleiche Seele jederzeit gehabt hätte. Nun konnte sie sich diesen Wunsch endlich erfüllen. Sie spürte eine seltsame Leere, als sie in ihr Bett kroch.

Obwohl das Mittel bestimmt schon wirkte, nahm sie seine lähmende Wirkung gar nicht wirklich wahr. Viel mehr fühlte sie sich auf eine unbeschreibliche Art und Weise gelöst wie ein Neugeborenes in seinem ersten friedlichen Schlaf. 

Als sie gänzlich unter ihrer lang ersehnten Decke verschwand, war ihr, als fiele der Vorhang der Tragikomödie, die einmal ihr Leben dargestellt hatte. Er schloss sich, um sich nie wieder zu heben. Es wurde dunkel.

Die Party war vorbei.

***

Arabella blinzelte überrascht. Sie war viel zu sehr geschockt, um auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Angst zu empfinden. 

Sollte sie jemals irgendwann einmal wieder nichts zu tun haben, würde sie sich bei einem dieser Muggelinstitute zu Hause in New York informieren, wie hoch die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit war, so viele Zufälle an einem Tag zu erleben.

Zudem beschäftigte sie noch etwas ganz anderes. Es war auf Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien schlicht und einfach _unmöglich_ zu apparieren. Weder mit diesem ungewohnten Knallgeräusch, noch ohne. Und trotzdem hatte diese vermummte, dunkle Gestalt genau jenes geschafft.

Mittlerweile hatte sie beziehungsweise er sich von Arabella abgewandt und redete eindringlich auf den nicht minder erstaunten Jim ein. Sie sprachen zu leise, als dass Arabella etwas verstanden hätte, doch Jim schien den Mann mit der Kapuze allem Anschein nach zu kennen. Und – was noch wichtiger und ebenso verwunderlich war – einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm zu haben. Denn nach einem kurzem Wortwechsel mit dem Mann hob Jim nur noch einmal leicht die Hand, nickte Arabella zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Schloss. Ohne den geringsten Widerstand. Arabella kam seit den letzten Minuten einfach nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus.

Der Kapuzenträger kam langsam auf sie zu. Sie waren allein. So sehr sie sich bemühte, mit der dunklen Robe und der Finsternis der Nacht war es ihr schier unmöglich, sein Gesicht zu identifizieren. Doch seltsamerweise hatte sie immer noch keine Angst. Trotzdem tastete sie ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend nach ihrem Zauberstab. 

Der Mann stand nun so dicht vor ihr, dass sie glaubte, seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Arabella spannte sich instinktiv. Nur eine Bewegung und sie hätte ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt...

»Ich muss mich dem jungen Potter anschließen – auch ich hätte ehrlich gesagt einen anderen Empfang von dir erwartet.«

Arabella schrak zusammen. Diese Stimme...so fremd und doch so vertraut...

Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie nach der Kapuze des vermeintlich Fremden und zog sie ihm mit einem Ruck vom Gesicht. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Vor ihr stand niemand anderes, als der einzige Mensch, den sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers genauso geliebt hatte, wie er ihr verhasst gewesen war: Lear McKinnon. Wie lange war es jetzt wohl her, dass...?

 »Ich sehe, unser Erkennen beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.«, murmelte Lear mit seiner rauen Stimme. Er klang gerade ungefähr so wie das Schnurren eines zufriedenen Katers.

Dann folgte Stille. Sie standen einfach nur da und sahen sich gegenseitig an. Schweigend, weil sie beide spürten, dass jedes einzelne Wort den Zauber des Moments gebrochen hätte. 

Arabella hätte nie geglaubt, wie aufregend es sein konnte, seinen Gegenüber _so_ zu betrachten. Seine Blicke streiften sie wie heiße Lava, jagten ihr eiskalte bis wohligwarme Schauer über den Rücken, während sie nur den Mustern seiner Augen folgte. Selbst in der Dunkelheit schienen diese noch zu strahlen – einfach alles an ihm war eben katzengleich. Anmutig. Graziös. 

Irgendwann – nach Stunden, Tagen, einer Ewigkeit – hob Lear die Hand, küsste seine Fingerspitzen und drückte dann seinen Zeigefinger Arabella unglaublich sanft auf die Lippen.

 »Ich muss gehen...«, hauchte er nahe an ihrem Ohr, »...aber wenn du willst...später wieder hier? Ich werde da sein.«

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Der Schein des Mondes folgte ihm und die Sterne säumten seinen Weg.

Arabella beneidete sie. 

***

»Lily?«

Laute. Oder Töne, die wir durch einen dichten Nebelschleier an ihr Ohr drangen. So nah und gleichzeitig Lichtjahre von ihr entfernt.

»Lily? Lily?! LILY!«

Schreie, die den Schleier brutal zerfetzten – ebenso wie ihr Trommelfell oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, begannen auch noch zwei starke Arme schraubstockfest ihre Schultern zu packen und sie mit weit mehr als nur sanfter Gewalt zu schütteln.

Lily zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und blickte direkt in die strahlenden Augen von Lear McKinnon. Sein Gesicht war so...nah...

Lily konnte jeden einzelne Farbabstufung seiner graugrünen Augen gestochen scharf beobachten. Roch seinen Duft intensiver als je zuvor...

»Lily! Hör mir zu! Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist – aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass es Gewalt über dich erlangt!«, sagte Lear eindringlich und sah sie beschwörend an. Graugrün wie das der von Raureif bedeckten Blätter am frühen Morgen. Aber sonst...

Keine Gewalt erlangen lassen? _Der war gut. Selten so gelacht, ehrlich._

Die Vergangenheit hatte sie doch schon längst eingeholt. Wenn nicht sogar schon verschlungen oder zumindest wieder eingefangen. Erdrückt mir der Schuld, die auf ihr lastete...

Doch Lily ahnte nicht, wie weit die Vergangenheit schon wieder an Realität gewonnen hatte. Zuerst wurde ihr Gedankenfluss noch von einem lauten Knarren der Tür unterbrochen. 

Verantwortlich dafür war eine atemlose Madam Pomfrey, die Lear mit einem Entsetzen ansah, wie es Lily angesichts ihrer sonstigen unerschütterlichen Ruhe nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

»McKinnon – schnell – Eleanor O'Jigg – sie ist – sie hat sich selbst – tot...«, brachte sie keuchend hervor.

Lear taumelte, fing sich aber sofort wieder und rannte mit weitausholenden Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Die Krankenschwester folgte ihm völlig außer Atem.

Und Lily fühlte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, als ob man ihr mit aller Macht einen Faustschlag in den Magen verpasst hätte.

***

Lear würde der Letzte sein, der den Friedhof vor seiner endgültigen Versiegelung verlassen würde. Er war der Letzte, der das über und über mit Blumenkränzen geschmückte Grab in seiner vollen Pracht sah. Unverwelkt.

Die Atmosphäre der Trauerfeier war erdrückend gewesen. Selbst jetzt noch schien das leise Weinen zwischen den unzähligen Grabsteinen wiederzuhallen, ebenso wie das stumm anklagende „Warum?", von dem die Beerdigung überschattet gewesen war. Zugegeben berechtigterweise. Niemand konnte sich diesen Vorfall erklären.

Als Lear sich hinunterbeugte, um seinen Blumenstrauß auf einen der spärlichen freien Flecken Graberde zu legen, saugten sich seine Pupillen unwillkürlich an dem zierlichen Marmorgrabstein fest.

_Eleanor Angelique O'Jigg_

_1963 – 1980_

Ein großes Fragezeichen dahinter wäre passend gewesen. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, wirklich nicht. Jeder aus dem Umfeld des Mädchens hatte das bestätigt.

Jeder? Nun, nicht wirklich.

Die Ecke einer Pergamentrolle, die ansonsten gut versteckt hinter einem besonders mächtigen Kranz hervorlugt, ließ Lear stutzen. Einige Sekunden kämpfte er mit seinem Gewissen, dann zog er das Pergament hervor, entrollte es und begann zu lesen:

»_Mein Herz, meine Seele, meine Vertraute,_

_heute haben wir dich begraben._

_Nein, nicht wir._

_Sie haben dich begraben._

_Ich war nicht dabei._

_Zu Anfang der Trauerfeier war ich noch da. Natürlich. Es bestand Anwesenheitspflicht. Allein dieser Umstand hätte mich normalerweise dazu gedrängt, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Anwesenheitspflicht – auf einer Beerdigung. _

_Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es in Hogsmeade so etwas wie einen „Zaubererfriedhof" gibt. Religion in der magischen Welt?_

_Ich wusste so vieles nicht. Diese Ähnlichkeit mit einem dieser Beerdigungen der Muggel – in diesem Bereich kommen mir die Zauberer wirklich selten einfallslos vor. Ein Priester, eine Trauergemeinde, ein Grab – nur, dass nach der Friedhof nach der Veranstaltung bis zur nächsten Beerdigung versiegelt wird, sodass ihn niemand mehr betreten kann. Auch eines dieser vielen Gesetze, deren Sinn ich nicht nachvollziehen kann._

_Blumen. Natürlich gab es auch Blumen. Jeder Teilnehmer der Beerdigung hatte seinen Beitrag dazu leisten müssen. Jeder eine gottverdammte Blume in den Händen. Niemand von denen hätte kommen dürfen. Überhaupt niemand. Nicht einmal ich. Aber ich bin ja auch gegangen. Die anderen sind dort geblieben. _

_Wie sie überhaupt schon alle aufgekreuzt waren. Zusammengerottet in Gruppen, die Masse, nicht wenige, die sich davor noch schnell mit Süßigkeiten eingedeckt hatten. Die Masse, die später einmal zu denen werden würden, die dich jetzt auf dem Gewissen haben. _

_Der Priester hat gesprochen. Dumbledore hat gesprochen. Ebenso sinnlos wie alles andere. Was hat Dumbledore schon über dich gewusst? Oder hatte etwa dieser bezahlte Priester auch nur die leiseste Ahnung von deinem Leben? Deinen Gefühlen? Dass ich nicht lache. Eigentlich müsste diese Welt an all ihren Widersinnigkeiten schon zerbrochen sein._

_Man ist kein Träumer, wenn man ist, was man ist. Man ist ein Träumer, wenn man sein will, was man nicht ist._

_Nur, wie kommt es dann, dass scheinbar alle Träumer, die noch übriggeblieben sind, die Welt verlassen haben? Erst John, jetzt du – und all die anderen vor euch. Ich will nicht allein bleiben!_

_Mein Herz, meine Seele, meine Vertraute._

_Ich glaube, es geht dir besser, jetzt, wo du da bist._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du geglaubt hast - Dummkopf, der ich bin._

_Natürlich hast du geglaubt. Jeder Mensch glaubt. Und wenn es nur an sich selbst ist._

_Ich weiß, dass es so ist._

_Wie fühlt sich das an, keinen Ausweg mehr zu sehen?_

_Du hörst erst auf, zu leben, wenn du aufhörst, zu glauben._

_Ich glaube an gar nichts mehr. Ich will nicht mehr suchen, suchen, suchen – nach einem Ziel, dass ich nicht kenne, dass ich sowieso nie erreichen werde, das vielleicht nicht einmal existiert?!_

_Wie fühlt sich das an, keinen Sinn mehr zu sehen?_

_Ich hätte nie geglaubt – allein dieses Wort in diesem Zusammenhang niederzuschreiben, zeigt doch nur einmal mehr das Groteske an der ganzen Schöpfung – dass du fähig wärst, dies alles zu empfinden. Ich habe geglaubt, du bist glücklich hier. Glücklich – kannst du dir das vorstellen?! _

_Diese Fragen stelle ich nicht dir. Nicht mir. Ich weiß, wie dieses Gefühl, nichts mehr zu fühlen ist. Von der Last der Schuld, die nie vergeben sein wird, erschlagen zu werden. Dass du es auch gewusst hast, hätte ich nie zu vermuten gewagt. Dummkopf, wie gesagt._

_Mein Herz, meine Seele, meine Vertraute..._

_Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal allein lassen._

_Ich werde dir folgen –_

_- in jeder Todesanzeige würden die nächsten Worte jetzt „eines Tages" lauten. Aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, im Sinne eines Klischees zu handeln. Das Einlösen meines Versprechens wird nicht bis zur Notwendigkeit andauern. _

_Es gibt nichts ohne Traurigkeit, sie ist so tief, dass ich sie nicht ergründen kann, sie ist so tief, dass ihre Tränen mich zu einem Betrachter meiner eigenen Dummheit machen. John._

_Ihre Tränen, ungeweint bis jetzt, werden mich zu dir führen. Sie haben die Farbe, die du geliebt hast – die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne. Die Farbe des dunklen Rosenstrauches. Riechst du den Duft, meine Seele? Er ist so nah, so intensiv – im Frühling war es, im Frühling, wenn alles erblüht, die Fröhlichkeit den ewigen Kampf mit der Trauer führt. Spürst du seine Dornen, mein Herz? Der Strauch wird mich geleiten. Er tanzt, er strahlt, er duftet - allein sein Aroma scheint das kalte Weiß um mich herum zu füllen. Zu färben. _

_Die Farbe ihrer Tränen ist rot. _

_Und sie werden mir den zu dir Weg weisen._«

Stirnrunzelnd ließ Lear das verknitterte Pergament sinken. Für einen Augenblick schien er wie gelähmt, während sein Gehirn nahezu auf Hochtouren arbeiten zu schien. Trotzdem konnte er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, fiel die Regungslosigkeit ein Kokon von ihm ab.

Und diesmal hatte er einen klaren Gedanken, während er rannte –

- _Lily!_

***

Hagrid ruhte wie eine mächtige Eiche im Schatten seiner Hütte. Für jeden anderen mochte es so aussehen, als ob er nach getaner Arbeit einfach nur die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen würde, doch eigentlich hatte sein Dasein einen ganz anderen Sinn. Tiefer, als man sich auch nur vorstellen konnte. Geistesabwesend streichelte er Fang, der müde neben ihm lag und döste.

Dumbledore hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Nicht mit dieser Juke an seiner Seite. Nicht nach der Drogengeschichte und jetzt auch noch dem erneuten Selbstmordversuch. Das verstand er, ja. Und Hagrid rechnete ihm es auch hoch an, dass er, Dumbledore, es ihm sofort gesagt hatte, nachdem die Entscheidung gefällt worden war. Hagrid hatte nie verstanden, wozu eine vermeintliche Schonung, die darin bestand, dem Betreffenden allerhand zu verschweigen, gut war. Dumbledore schien wenigstens darin wohl so ähnlich zu denken wie er.

Das Schlimmste, das geschehen hatte können, war eingetroffen. Schlimm genug, dass Dumbledore nun eben gezwungen war, sie fortzuschicken – warum musste es unbedingt Glastonbury sein? Warum musste er um alles in der Welt von tausend anderen sogenannten Reha-Institutionen ausgerechnet Glastonbury wählen? Erst einmal von den schützenden Mauern Hogwarts' entfernt, würden die anderen ein leichtes Spiel mit ihr haben.

Hagrid musste etwas tun. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen, aber wenigstens ein kleines bisschen des Schutzes garantieren, den man ihr von nun an verwehren würde. Das Ritual würde zwar dauern, doch es würde helfen...

Glastonbury. Früher hatte man es anders genannt. Aber dieser Ort hatte schon seit jeher viele verschiedene Namen gehabt. Doch, was war schon ein Name? Würden die Rosen einen anderen Namen tragen, würden sie doch ebenso duften. Die einstige Hochburg der Magie. Die einstige gläserne Insel – die Insel der Apfelbäume.

Lily...

Die Herrin vom See würde also zurückkehren. Und Hagrid ahnte dunkel, dass man sie dort auch dementsprechend empfangen würde.

***

Arabella hätte sich beinahe nicht daran erinnern können, wie schön es war, in jemandes Armen zu liegen. Dieses unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl. Wohlbehagen. Sie konnte Lears Körper spüren. Seine Wärme. Seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Das Schlagen seines Herzens...

Eigentlich hätte sie nach all den Geschehnissen ihrer vergangenen Jahre behaupten müssen, er könne gar keines besitzen. Die Realität schien sie aus ganzem Herzen zu verspotten, wie sie es eben oft und gerne tat...

Heut war ihr egal, für wen dieses Herz schlug. Wenn überhaupt. Ein Platz darin würde dort immer für sie reserviert bleiben – sie hatte es gespürt und spürte es immer noch. Ihr Gefühl trog sie nur selten. Und dieses Mal sicher nicht...

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, als sie Lear liebevoll betrachtete. Selbst im Schlaf sah er noch aus wie ein Kater, einer von der Sorte, die sich gerade hoch zufrieden einen Rest Sahne aus den Barthaaren geleckt hatten...

Arabella fröstelte plötzlich. Obwohl Lear doch eigentlich tief und fest schlief, intensivierte er, kaum dass sich dieser Gedanke hinter ihrer Stirn gebildet hatte, seine Umarmung. Arabella schmiegte sich dankbar an seinen warmen Körper. Mit manchen Problemen war es so einfach. Andere dagegen...

Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Nicht das bohrende Gefühl mit der flammenden Aufschrift SCHULD zulassen, das irgendwo weit weg an ihrem Gewissen nagte.

Der Moment gehört ihnen und wen interessierte schon die Zukunft? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

A/N: Da man ja außer dem Disclaimer, der auch nur besagt, dass ich mich dem geistigen Eigentum mehrerer Personen (genauer im 1. Kapitel) bemächtigt habe, noch nicht wirklich viel von mir gehört hat...ist es mal an der Zeit, euch von meinen Laberqualitäten zu überzeugen, glaub ich ;-)...

Ach ja, wo wir gerade bei Disclaimer waren: Einigen, die ein bestimmtes Buch kennen, wird es vielleicht aufgefallen sein, ich erwähne es aber meiner rechtlichen Lage wegen *ggg* lieber trotzdem: Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich von dem Buch „Die Sache mit Christoph" von Irina Korschunow (wie kommt man nur auf so einen Namen?) inspiriert...im Klartext, ich hab der Dame ihre guten Ideen schamlos geklaut ;-))...und das Rosen-Zitat, das ich bei Hagrid gerade „verwurstet" hab, stammt (eigentlich *g*) von Shakespeare... 

Aber jetzt...aaaalso...

...Danke, danke, danke, dankeschön für alle bisher erhaltenen Reviews...ich liebe sie, aber wer tut das nicht?! Trotzdem wär es ganz lieb von euch, wenn ihr mich weiter damit zuschütten würdet ;-)))...

...Einiges zur Story selbst (mit Beseitigung einiger Unklarheiten bei – teilweise zwar schon uralten, aber naja – Reviews):

_...Angelegenheit numero uno:_ Lily ist ja adoptiert worden, da ihre _richtigen_ Eltern (die es super fanden, dass sie eine Hexe ist) von Voldemort getötet wurden. Bei ihren _Adoptiv_eltern ist die Sachlage – wie man ja aus der Story entnehmen kann – leider komplett anders. Auf die uneheliche Geburt Lilys, die im letzten Kapitel mehrmals erwähnt wurde, gehe ich in den folgenden Kapiteln noch mal näher ein. Bis dahin sind eurer Phantasie keine Grenzen gesetzt *fg*...

_...Angelegenheit numero due:_ Ich weiß, dass Harrys Vater James Potter heißt, aber mir gefällt der Name einfach nicht so und außerdem ist noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, den Leuten mal „normale" Ruf- bzw. Spitznamen zu geben. Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass sich die Rumtreiber mit „Prongs" und „Moony" so in der Öffentlichkeit angeredet haben – deshalb also Jim.

...kommen wir nun zu den aktuelleren Dingen...

...ich liebe euch doch auch alle, meine geliebten Reviewäää ;-)))

...ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, wenigstens zwei meiner Fast-OC's ein wenig näher zu „beleuchten", sag ich etz mal...eine davon (also Arabella) hatte aber mehr Glück als die andere (siehe Eleanor...)

...die allgemeine Verwirrung in meiner Story ist zugegeben nach wie vor immer noch groß, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass sich zum Schluss alles auflösen wird *fg*...ja, ich habe gerade wirklich Schluss geschrieben, das heißt also, ich beabsichtige allen Ernstes, das Teil hier fertig zu schreiben...bin ja mal gespannt, ob ich mit der benötigten Zeit dafür ins „Guiness Buch der Rekorde" komme...^^

Ach ja, wo wir gerade beim Stichwort sind, da wäre ja noch...

..._Angelegenheit numero tre: _Mein auffällig unauffälliges Update-Verhalten, für das man mich eigentlich prügeln könnte ;-). Nur ein Beispiel: Abstand zwischen Kapitel 4 und 5: ein gutes halbes Jahr. Typischer Fall von Writer's Block und Zeitmangel. Kreatives Loch. Oder so. Aber ich werd mich in Zukunft echt bemühen, so schnell wie möglich in meine Tastatur zu hämmern. Und um mal die „Erpresserstrategie" auszuprobieren: Reviews tragen natürlich Einiges zur Schnelligkeit bei ;-p. Scherz. Mein Humor ist noch schlimmer als der von _Punster_ McKinnon. 

Naja, was soll's.

In diesem Sinne: keep on r'n'r. I will keep on writing.

Peace. Out.

_Yours_ Ipeca _xxx_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002 –2003 by Ipecacuanha**


	7. Kapitel: Lost weekend

**TWIST AND SHOUT **

**K**APITEL **S**IEBEN – **L**OST **W**EEKEND

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_»Whatever gets you thru the night, it's alright, it's alright __  
Out the blue or out of sight   
It's alright, it's alright  
Don't need a gun to blow your mind«_

**_„Whatever gets you thru the night"_**

_John Lennon_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_...sein Unglück __  
ausatmen können   
  
__tief ausatmen __  
__sodass man wieder __  
__einatmen kann __  
  
__Und vielleicht auch sein Unglück __  
__sagen können __  
__in Worten __  
__in wirklichen Worten __  
__die zusammenhängen __  
__und Sinn haben __  
__und die man selbst noch __  
__verstehen kann __  
__und die vielleicht sogar __  
__irgendwer sonst versteht __  
__oder verstehen könnte __  
  
__Und weinen können __  
  
__Das wäre schon __  
__fast wieder __  
__Glück...___

***

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihn gefunden hatten?

Es war dämmrig. Es war kalt. Der Schnee glitzerte höhnisch. Noch so ein verdammt märchenbuchhafter Dezembermorgen. Der eisige Wind rasierte ihm die Wangen. Die Eiskristalle an den dürren Zweigen der Hecke, hinter der er sich verkrochen hatte, funkelten. Verspottend.

Trotz all dieser Umstände konnte Severus Snape nicht gerade sagen, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Eher im Gegenteil. Eigentlich fühlte er seit Tagen überhaupt nichts mehr. Nur noch diese seltsame, gleichgültige Leere, die dumpf jede noch so winzige Zelle seines Kopfes ausfüllte. 

Er wusste nicht genau, welches Datum war. Anfang Dezember? Mitte? Jedenfalls näherte sich das Weihnachtsfest mit riesigen Schritten – und mit ihm die Ferien. Er hatte es seit langem vermieden, in den schulfreien Wochen – außer natürlich im Sommer, wo es nicht anders möglich war – nach Hause zu fahren. Die kommenden Weihnachtsferien würden das ändern. Sein Vater hatte ihm letzte Woche per Eule unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass seine, Severus',  häuslichen Pflichten dieses Mal über seinen Schulischen zu stehen hatten. Lucius Malfoy, der vor einigen Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und immer so etwas wie einen Mentor für Severus und die anderen Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang, mit denen er zusammenhing, gewesen war, hatte Severus ebenfalls in einem Brief in den leuchtendsten Farben beschrieben, welche Ehre ihn erwarten würde. Seine Initiation würde _das_ Erlebnis schlechthin werden, wie Malfoy ihm dazu versprochen hatte. Das befürchtete Severus auch – oder besser gesagt, hatte es befürchtet. Natürlich wusste er, was damit gemeint war. Schließlich war er kein Dummkopf. Am Weihnachtsfest würde ihm jene Ehre zuteil werden, dem dunklen Lord auf ewig verbunden zu sein.

Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte ihn der bloße Gedanke daran halb wahnsinnig vor Furcht gemacht. Die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, das Hinabsausen dessen eisernen, schlangenförmigen Gehstocks auf seine nackte Haut und überhaupt an seine ganze Kindheit beinahe umgebracht. Mittlerweile war es ihm so ziemlich egal. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, weshalb. Er verspürte weder Angst, Ärger, Freude, Zorn – und schon gar nicht Ehrfurcht, die selbst bei den niedrigsten Todessern eine besonders ausgeprägte Eigenschaft war. Vielleicht stumpfte man einfach ab, wenn man zu viel erlebt hatte. Irgendwann kamen selbst Gefühle dem Ausmaß immerwährenden Leidens nicht mehr nach. 

_Evans_ zumindest schien es allem Anschein nach genauso zu gehen. Severus hatte es immer gewundert, warum man ihn selbst nie als Pokerface zwei oder so bezeichnet hatte. Vielleicht, weil gerade dieses Abstumpfen einer Gryffindor genau so herausstach, wie es bei beispielsweise einem Slytherin als normal empfunden wurde. Severus verzog seine schmalen Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln. Vielleicht hatte man als Slytherin ein Zyniker zu sein. Nun, wenn, dann war er auf dem besten Weg dazu.

Irgendwann würden ihn seine Gefühle wieder einholen. Für einige, diese, Zeit waren sie zu langsam, aber sie verloren nie an Tempo und irgendwann würden sie sich tückisch und zielstrebig wieder in seinen Verstand eingeschlichen haben. _Evans _war das beste Beispiel dazu. Severus kümmerte das im Moment jedoch kein bisschen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob er bis dahin überhaupt noch am Leben war?

»Snape?«

Der eiskalte Wind ließ diesen schwachen, weit entfernten Ruf an seine Ohren dringen. Severus seufzte. Er besaß keine Armbanduhr, doch sein Zeitgefühl sagte ihm, dass kaum mehr als eine Viertelstunde vergangen sein musste, seitdem er sich klammheimlich vom Schloss weggeschlichen hatte. Die tiefe Stimme hatte er trotz des Sirren des Windes erkannt. Es gab außer Rodolphus Lestrange nicht viele, die in einer solchen Tonlage sprachen. Und wo dieser war, waren auch Evan Rosier, Douglas Wilkes und Kieran Avery nicht weit. Und natürlich Lestranges neueste Flamme Bellatrix Black, womit Severus' sogenannte Clique komplett war. Bis auf die Letztgenannte hing er mit allen schon seit seiner ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express zusammen. Als er noch ein Erstklässler gewesen war, der von seinem Vater bis zum Bersten mit Wissen über sämtliche dunkle Flüche vollgestopft wurde. Der nie etwas anderes gelernt hatte, als sich mit Fäusten und Flüchen Respekt zu verschaffen. Natürlich, unsicher waren viele der Schulanfänger gewesen. Doch wenn sich, wie in Severus' Fall, zu dieser Unsicherheit auch noch Aggression gesellte, war das nicht gut.

Doch um zu den aktuellen Geschehnissen zurückzukehren: Ausgerechnet eine Black. Severus hatte Lestranges Kriterien, nach denen er sich in regelmäßigen Abständen seine Tussis auswählte, nie so ganz nach vollziehen können. Aber eine Black...diese Tatsache lieferte Severus weit mehr Stoff zum Nachdenken, als dass er die ganze Angelegenheit mit einem irritierten Kopfschütteln hätte abtun können.

Der Name Black galt bei den Slytherins als verrufen, seit der zweitjüngste Nachkomme dieser Familie als waschechter Gryffindor in Hogwarts für Furore sorgte. Nichtsdestotrotz war Lestrange Malfoys Beispiel gefolgt, der ebenfalls in seinem letzten Schuljahr eine Liebelei mit Narcissa, der älteren Schwester von Bellatrix, angefangen hatte und offensichtlich auch Jahre nach seinem Abschluss immer noch daran festhielt. Ziemlich verwunderlich, wenn man sich den Typen ansah, der zur Zeit in der Abschlussklasse die altehrwürdige und noble Familie Black repräsentieren sollte.

Black und Black, Cousin und Cousine – Verwandte, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Gryffindor und Slytherin wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Malfoy und Black, das gleiche Spiel, wahrscheinlich bald verwandt, wie Schwarz und Weiß, wie Feuer und Wasser. Black und Potter dagegen, kein bisschen verwandt, hielten dafür aber zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel.

Severus musste sich über sich selbst wundern. Noch vor einigen Tagen wäre die Abscheu beim Gedanken an Sirius Black nur noch von der Tatsache übertroffen worden, dass da auch noch ein aufgeblasener, arroganter Jemand namens James Potter existierte. Der Gedanke an beide zur gleichen Zeit hätte dann normalerweise in einem seelischen Fiasko geendet – nicht so heute. Obwohl er spinnefeind mit diesen beiden _Personen _war, seit – nun ja, seitdem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, machten ihm seine Überlegungen überraschenderweise gar nichts aus. Ja, sie berührten ihn nicht einmal, sodass es ihm vorkam, als würde er über die Erlebnisse eines komplett anderen Menschen nachdenken. 

Die Feindschaft zwischen Potter, Black, Gefolge und ihm war natürlich von mehreren Ereignissen geprägt, vertieft worden. Blacks Streich zum Beispiel, der Severus das Leben gekostet hätte, wenn Potter nicht im letzten Moment kalte Füße bekommen hätte...oder, noch schlimmer, die Sache mit der O.W.L.-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, bei der ihn ausgerechnet Potter vor dem gesamten Jahrgang bloßgestellt und am Ende auch noch übertrumpft hatte...

_»Kannst du mir sagen, warum hier steht, dass du kein herrvoragendes Ordinary Wizarding Level in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erhalten hast? Kannst du mir das erklären?!«_

_Rascheln von Pergament. Sirren des herabsausenden Gehstocks. Funkeln seines silbernen Metalls. Die Stimme, die sanft säuselt beginnt, um sich dann zu einem ausgewachsenen Löwengebrüll zu entwickeln. Spieße des Holzscheites, die sich langsam in seine Knie bohren..._

_»Vater, ich...«_

_Wieder Rascheln. Sirren. Funkeln_

_._

_»Warum glaubst du, lehre ich dir, seit du laufen kannst, die dunklen Künste, wenn sich dann herausstellt, dass mein eigener Sohn unfähig ist, eine simple Verteidigung dagegen zu entwickeln? Sollte das nicht als heranwachsender dunkler Magier eine deiner leichtesten Übungen sein? Bist du jämmerliches Stück Dreck dir  eigentlich bewusst, welch' Schandfleck du für unsere Familie bedeutest? Antworte mir!«_

_Rascheln. Sirren. Funkeln._

_»Vater, ich...«_

_»Schweig gefälligst, du erbärmlicher Feigling! _Crucio!_«_

_Feuer. Lodern. Schreie –_

Ruhe. Ruhe. Ruhe. _Das bist nicht du, das bist nicht du!_ Weiterdenken, weiterdenken...Potter. _Potter..._

_»Alles klar, Snivellus?«, tönte Potter. Er und Black standen direkt vor Severus. Zuvor waren sie gelangweilt auf der Wiese vor dem See herumgesessen._

_Severus reagierte so schnell, als ob er einen Angriff erwartet hätte. Er warf seine Tasche von sich, fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Robe und hatte seinen Zauberstab halb in die Luft erhoben, als Potter schrie:_

»Expelliarmus!«

_Severus' Zauberstab flog zwölf Meter in die Luft und schlug dumpf hinter ihm auf dem Gras auf. Verdammt! Black lachte bellend. Verdammter, blöder Hund! Ohne Zauberstab würde er nicht viel Chancen haben, sich zu verteidigen. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, was die beiden nun vorhatten..._

»Impedimenta!«, _sagte Potter gerade und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Severus, der von den Füßen gerissen wurde und im Sturzflug seinem eigenen Zauberstab entgegenfiel._

_Die Schüler, die ebenfalls am See waren, hatten sich umgedreht, um ihnen zuzusehen. Einige waren aufgestanden und kamen näher. Verdammte Gaffer! Severus schluckte. Nun würde er also von Black und Potter vor dem versammelten Jahrgang erniedrigt werden..._

_Einige der Schüler sahen besorgt aus (Mitleid! Wenn Severus -  außer der Gegenwart von Black und Potter natürlich -  eines nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es Mitleid! Zum Teufel mit diesen scheinheiligen Blicken!), andere amüsiert. Kein Wunder..._

_Severus lag keuchend am Boden. Innerlich brannte er vor Scham. Und die beiden sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie schon genug hätten...sie umkreisten ihn mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Potter warf hin und wieder einen Blick über die Schulter zu den Mädchen am Ufer des Sees. Severus bemerkte es. Natürlich, er hätte es wissen müssen. Supermacho Potter ging es allein darum, den Mädchen zu zeigen, wie supercool und witzig er doch war._

_ »Und, wie war die Prüfung, Snivelly?«, fragte Potter großspurig. Dieses verdammte Grinsen! Und für diesen ach so amüsanten Namen hätte Severus ihn am liebsten mit den bloßen Händen erwürgt!_

_»Ich habe ihn beobachtet, seine Nase hat andauernd das Pergament berührt!«, mischte sich Black bösartig ein. »Da müssen riesige Fettflecken drauf sein, sie werden bestimmt kein Wort lesen können.«_

_Einige Leute lachten._

_Sie hatten kein Recht dazu! Black und Potter hatten verdammt nochmal kein Recht dazu, ihn auf diese Weise vor allen so zu demütigen! Nicht vor all den anderen! Die anderen, die ihn erbarmungslos auslachten. Severus hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie das tun würden. Er war ziemlich unbeliebt._

_Die Wut, all der Zorn stieg plötzlich wie ein lodernder Feuerball in ihm auf. All die Aggressionen, die er je gegen Potter, Black und den Rest der Welt gehegt hatte, schienen aus ihm herausquellen zu wollen. Explosionsartig, sodass es ihm beinahe die Luft abdrückte._

_ »Du - warte«, keuchte er und starrte zu Potter hinauf. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich pure Abscheu wieder. »Du – warte!«_

_»Warten? Worauf denn?«, fragte Sirius gelassen. Natürlich, der große Black, ganz der Herr der Lage.  »Was willst du denn machen, Snivelly, deine Nase an uns abwischen?«_

_Bei Severus waren alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Er konnte keinen einzige klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er stieß verschieden Flüche und Verwünschungen hervor, doch da sein Zauberstab zehn Meter entfernt lag, passierte nichts._

_»Wasch dir lieber mal deinen Mund aus!«, sagte Potter kalt. _»Scourgify!«

_Severus hatte Mühe, Potter nicht vor die Füße zu kotzen. Denn sofort strömten pinkfarbene Seifenblasen aus seinem Mund, dessen Schaum sich wie ein Knebel über seine Lippen legte, er würgte – _

Unwillkürlich hatte Severus die Fäuste geballt. Offensichtlich war es mit seinem Zynismus wohl doch nicht so weit her, wie er geglaubt hatte. Aber es war schon einmal schlimmer gewesen...

Also, wo war er stehen geblieben? Potter, richtig. Potter, der ihn in letzter Zeit...misstrauisch machte. Sein aktuelles Benehmen gefiel Severus ganz und gar nicht. Gut, das hatte es noch nie, aber jetzt war Potter...komisch geworden. _Anders. _Er hatte – einfach ausgedrückt – in der Schule den Ruf eines arroganten, nervigen Egoisten mit einer Überdosis Charme, der an jedem Finger zehn Mädchen hatte und scheinbar war er darauf immer stolz gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte Potter sich irgendwie verändert. Er klopfte keinen ach so coolen Sprüche mehr, versuchte auch nicht mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag irgendwelche Aktionen und Mätzchen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und sein Haar sah ausnahmsweise mal nicht künstlich unordentlicher aus, als es sowieso schon war. Wie lange ging das jetzt schon? Eigentlich seit...ja, seit der Sache mit _Evans_. 

_»Lass ihn IN RUHE!«_

_Potter und Black sahen sich um. Potters Hand war sofort zu seinen Haaren hochgeschnellt. War der jetzt komplett durchgeknallt oder was?_

_Es war eines der Mädchen vom Seeufer. Sie hatte dickes rotes Haar, das ihr über die Schultern fiel und mandelförmige, grüne Augen._

_Lillian Ophelia Vinatez Evans. Ausgerechnet._

_»Alles klar, Evans?«, sagte Potter und seine Stimme hörte sich auf einmal erfreut, tiefer und reifer an. Es hätte amüsant sein können, wenn die ganze  Situation nicht zum Heulen gewesen wäre. _

_»Lass ihn in Ruhe! «, wiederholte Evans. Sie warf Potter einen Blick tiefster Abneigung zu. Gut so. »Was hat er dir getan?«_

_Was wollte sie hier? Warum machte sie das? Warum?_

_»Nun ja...«, sagte Potter, der die Pointe wohl bewusst hinauszögern wollte. »Es ist eher die Tatsache, dass es ihn überhaupt gibt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... «_

Brillant, Potter, brillant...selten so gelacht.

_Viele der umstehenden Personen eingeschlossen Sirius und Peter Pettigrew aus dem Gefolge lachten allerdings tatsächlich. Doch Lupin, der letzte im Bunde, schien in sein Buch vertieft zu sein, was er schon die ganze Zeit vorgab (Verdammter Werwolf! Vertrauensschüler, dass ich nicht lache...bevor man in einen Konflikt mit den_ Freunden _geraten könnte, lieber gar nichts tun, ich kann nichts sehen, ich kann nichts hören, mein Name ist Hase und ich weiß von nichts, nicht wahr?!). Evans lachte auch nicht._

_»Du denkst, du bist witzig.«, sagte sie kalt. »Aber du bist nur ein arroganter, idiotischer Tyrann! Lass ihn in _Ruhe!_«_

_Severus'  Gedanken rasten. Einerseits hatte Evans verdammt Recht – aber warum bei Merlin mischte sie sich ein? Sie hatten eine Abmachung gehabt, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Und sie war gerade klar dabei, jene aufs Gröbste zu brechen. Was wollte sie?_

_»Ich mach es, wenn du mit mir ausgehst.«, sagte Potter schnell. »Komm...geh mit mir aus und ich lass den alten Snivelly für immer in Ruhe.«_

_Hinter ihm konnte Severus gerade noch ein Grinsen verbergen. Es war einfach zu lächerlich. Natürlich, Evans war eine Rarität und fehlte noch auf der Liste von Potters Tussen. Doch genauso unerschütterlich wie die Tatsache, dass sein Name Severus Snape war, stand fest, dass Evans nie im Leben mit Potter ausgehen würde. Die letzten beiden Jahre hatten ihm das intensiv deutlich gemacht. Intensiver, als ihm lieb gewesen war._

_Außerdem hatte sich der Hindernisfluch wieder aufgehoben. Jetzt würde Potter etwas erleben können! Severus kroch Zentimeter um Zentimeter seinem Zauberstab entgegen, während er Seifenlauge spuckte._

_»Ich würde nicht mit dir ausgehen, wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir und dem Riesenkraken hätte!«, sagte Evans._

_Severus grinste weiter in sich hinein. Brav so. Wenigstens in dieser Angelegenheit hatte er Recht behalten. Gleich hatte er es geschafft..._

_ »Pech gehabt!«, sagte Sirius lebhaft und wandte sich wieder Severus zu. »AH!«_

_Aber es war zu spät. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab geradewegs auf Potter gerichtet, Licht blitze auf und eine Schnittwunde fraß sich in Potters Gesichtshälfte, die seine Robe mit Blut befleckten. Potter wirbelte herum und einen weiteren Lichtblitz später hin Severus verkehrt herum in der Luft. Seine Robe war über seinen Kopf gefallen und gab die Sicht auf zwei dürre, bleiche Beine und eine ergraute Unterhose frei._

_Oh mein Gott, mach, dass ich hier verschwinde...das ist nicht wirklich, das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein..._

_Mehrer Leute aus der kleinen Menge jubelten, währen Black, Potter und Pettigrew vor Lachen brüllten. _

_MACH, DASS ICH HIER VERSCHWINDE!!!_

_Evans, dessen wutverzerrtes Gesicht einen Augenblick gezuckt hatte, als würde sie lächeln, sagte: »Lass ihn runter!«_

_»Sicherlich!«, sagte Potter  und riss seinen Zauberstab ruckartig nach oben. Severus flog als ein zerknitterter Haufen zurück auf den Boden. _

_Potter, das wirst du mir büßen!_

_Als er sich von seiner Robe entwirrt hatte, sprang Severus blitzschnell mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf die Füße, doch Black sagte: _»Petrificus Totalus!« _und Severus kippte steif wie ein Brett erneut um._

_Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham. Er würde alles, buchstäblich alles für die Gewissheit geben, dass das nur ein Alptraum war, aus dem er im nächsten Moment erwachen würde..._

_»LASS IHN IN RUHE!«, schrie Evans. Sie hatte nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab gezückt. Potter und Black beobachteten ihn vorsichtig. _

_Was wollte sie eigentlich? Und warum hielt sie sich verdammt noch mal nicht an ihre Absprache?!_

_»Ah Evans, zwing mich nicht, dich zu verfluchen.«, sagte Potter ernst._

_»Dann nimm den Fluch von ihm!«_

_Potter seufzte tief – wunderbare Vorstellung, Potter, Respekt – drehte sich dann zu Severus um und murmelte den Entfesselungsfluch._

_»Geh schon«, sagte er, als Severus sich auf die Beine kämpfte. »Du hast Glück, das Evans hier war, Snivellus-«_

_Severus fing Evans' Blick auf. Er hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen. Vor Scham, vor Wut, vor unbändigen Zorn. Ihre Augen waren voller Mitleid. Mitleid! _Mitleid! _Alles hätte Severus jetzt ertragen, alles, nur kein Mitleid! Er hatte sich damals geirrt. Sie war auch nicht besser als die anderen. _MITLEID!

_»Ich brauche keine Hilfe von schmutzigen kleinen Schlammblütern wie ihr!«_

_Evans blinzelte. Das hatte gesessen, Severus wusste es genauso gut wie sie selbst._

_»Gut.«, sagte sie daraufhin kühl. »Ich werde dich in Zukunft nicht mehr belästigen. Und ich würde meine Unterhose waschen, wenn ich du wäre, _Snivellus._«_

Und so weiter, und so weiter...

_Snivellus. _Severus Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch. Es war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte, genau wie _sie_ ihn dafür mit diesen lächerlichen, von Potter erfundenen Namen bezeichnet hatte. Er wusste nicht, wer von ihnen beiden dadurch mehr verletzt gewesen war. Gegenseitiges Respektieren war früher immer ein absolutes Muss für sie gewesen. 

Potter hatte natürlich nichts verstanden. Rein gar nichts. Weder bevor Evans ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte, was er doch für ein Arschloch war, noch danach. Diesmal hatte Severus ihn durchschaut.

Es ging Potter nicht wirklich um _Evans_.  Schon bei dem Anschlag in der Winkelgasse hatte Severus ihn seine flammenden Reden schwingen hören. Typisch Gryffindor. Gleichheit und Gerechtigkeit für alle. Mutig und tapfer bis zum letzten Atemzug. Es ging Potter schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht in den aufgeblasenen Schädel hinein, dass es Leute gab, die nicht gewillt waren, sein Weltbild zu teilen. Die sich nicht helfen lassen _wollten. _Und dass es auch Leute gab, die Drogen nehmen und sich die Pulsadern aufritzen mussten – zuerst, um sich zu betäuben, und dann, um überhaupt noch zu spüren, dass sie am Leben waren...

Helfen wollten sie alle, aber immer erst, nachdem es schon längst zu spät war. Doch dann ließen sie sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Siehe Potter, der die Lehrer belauscht und versucht, sich in den Krankenflügel zu schleichen, um zu sehen, ob _sie_ noch dort war. Er hätte sofort helfen sollen, damals, als die Wunden, die der dunkle Lord auf _ihrer_ Seele hinterlassen hatte, noch frisch waren. Als _ihre_ gesamte Erscheinung, die Gefühle noch fein, sensorisch und ausgeprägt waren und förmlich nach Hilfe flehten. Hilfe, bevor _sie_ mit diesen ganzen Sachen angefangen hatte, um es nur aushalten zu können. Hilfe vor ihm, seiner hungrigen, abgestumpften Seele, die die ihre bereitwillig in sich aufgesogen hatte, damit sie nie mehr aus dem tiefen Sumpf hinausfand. Sie waren beide auf der Suche gewesen, sie hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht, aber er war nicht das Ziel gewesen. Irgendwann hatten sie die falsche Route eingeschlagen. Davor hätte Potter, hätten sie alle, _ihr _helfen können. 

Und jetzt, wo _sie_ niemanden mehr haben wollte, das Ausmaß _ihres _ Leidens selbst für die Gefühle zu groß war, kamen sie alle angedackelt und halfen. Unaufgefordert. Andauernd. Weil ihnen nicht in den Kopf ging, dass das alles sowieso nichts mehr brachte. Die Schuld, das Leid und die Wunden saßen zu tief, um jemals wieder heilen zu können. 

Eine Seele erinnerte Severus immer an hauchdünnes Porzellan mit einem hochkomplizierten Muster – einmal zu Bruch gegangen, würde es nie wieder so sein können wie zuvor. Manche Dinge änderten sich nicht mehr...

Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam an. Erinnerungsfetzen zogen wie verschwommene Bilder an ihm vorbei. Bilder, die nach und nach einen Sinn ergaben. Bilder, die er mehr als alles andere zu verdrängen versucht hatte.

 _»...das letzte Stück des Weges schien sich, wie immer, endlos hinzuziehen. Es war jedes Mal so, wenn sie hierher kamen; neunzig Prozent der nicht gerade kurzen Strecke schafften sie spielend, doch für die restlichen zehn brauchten sie scheinbar mindestens doppelt so lange. Verhöhnender Weise war besagtes Wegstück auch noch im Gegensatz zu den ebenso besagten neunzig Prozent ein einfacher, ein nur noch von den Stachelsträuchern gesäumter Sandpfad, der wohl einmal als provisorische Straße für den Traktor des längst weggezogenen Bauern gedient hatte. Und trotzdem – er war das Schlimmste. Zieleinlauf, wie Severus ihn in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus einmal bezeichnet hatte. Manchmal konnte er unglaublich zynisch werden, in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. So stellte rt sich zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich wieder mal auf dem Weg quälte, die Stimme eines (Quidditch-)Kommentatoren vor, so in etwa: „Und nun die letzten Meter bis zum Ziel! Er führt unangefochten – aber wird sie es noch durchhalten? Oh – oh – das könnte knapp werden...". Vielleicht machte das der ganze Stoff, den er regelmäßig einwarf. Jedenfalls redeten er und sie auf diesen „letzten Metern bis zum Ziel" kein Wort miteinander oder kommunizierten auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise miteinander. Verbissen stapften sie Tag für Tag nebeneinander ohne ein Wort vorwärts, jeder innerlich den schwersten Kampf, den es nur geben konnte, allein für sich ausfechtend. Sicher, sie beide waren Kämpfernaturen, aber jeder für sich alleine. Man konnte allerdings nicht wissen, ob das nicht besser war, im Kampf gegen sich selbst...«_

_..._

_»...wieder hatten sie es geschafft. Den Kampf gewonnen. Für dieses Mal. Aber darüber verschwendeten die beiden keine Gedanken. Sie planten nicht im Voraus, sie lebten für den Moment. Anstelle die Tür gleich zu öffnen, zögerte sie  und tauschte einen Blick mit Severus. Oder besser gesagt, See, wie sie ihn seit Neuestem in einer Art Abkürzungswahn immer nannte. Noch so ein Ritual. Sinnlos, vielleicht. Aber eben ihr Ritual...«_

_..._

_»...er wusste, sie liebte die Sitar. Ihre Klänge – gitarrenähnlich und leicht verwoben – fand sie einfach unbeschreiblich. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Arabella und sie vor längerer Zeit selbst einmal versuch hattent, zu spielen – erfolglos. Rav konnte es dafür umso besser. Unwillkürlich summte sie mit. Die Melodie hatte so ein Indien-Feeling, von Liebe und Frieden, meinte sie...man konnte so etwas Einzigartiges gar nicht ihm würdig beschreiben. Na ja._

_Nach ihrem Blickaustausch deponierten die beiden schnell wie sorgfältig ihre Schuluniformen hinter den Büschen. Darunter trugen sie bunte weite Schlaghosen und ebenso große bestickte Hemden mit Trompetenärmel, eben die Kleidung der Hippies, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht wirklich welche waren. Dann gingen sie endgültig hinein._

_Es war kein richtiger Nebel, sondern die Mischung des Rauchs der unzähligen Räucherstäbchen, Zigaretten und Wasserpfeifen, der in der Luft lag, aber Lillian erzählte oft, dass sie  die Vorstellung einfach mochte – das gab dem ganzen etwas Geheimnisvolles, Magisch-Romantische, sagte sie.. Magisch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..._

_Lillian lächelte. Das tat sie nicht oft, seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern - und es war auch nicht nur ein ungewohntes Verziehen des Gesichtes. Er runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Verhalten passte ihm gerade so gar nicht in den Kram und das sagte er ihr auch ziemlich irritert. Daraufhin ließ sie es lieber. Erklären wollte sie es nicht. Es war auch besser so, denn wie die meisten hielt auch er  hier  nicht viel von Geheimnisvollen, geschweige denn Romantik, wahrscheinlich war das unter Hippies nicht üblich. Oder es lag daran, dass sie wie gesagt nicht wirklich welche waren. Aber ab heute würde sich das Weltbild der anderen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit drastisch verändern. Wenigstens hoffte Severus, See, das..._

_Bis jetzt sah es nämlich nicht so aus, als ob viele Lust auf ihr alltägliches Treffen hatten. Ihre Zusammenkünfte waren zwanglos – entweder man war da oder eben nicht. Komplett bestand die Gruppe aus vierzehn Leuten, die von Anfang an da gewesen waren und auch in Zukunft kommen würden plus deren Freunde, die gelegentlich mal mitkamen. Es gab aber auch Tage an denen nur die fünf „Radikalsten" von ihnen zusammensaßen: Joke, der so etwas wie einen Chef darstellte, auch wenn sie alle immer wieder betonten, wie gleich sie doch waren, irgendeinen Leithammel brauchte man eben immer, seine Freundin Leila, sein Bruder und Sitarspieler Rav, Lillian und er, Severus, See, selbst. Meistens kamen aber fast alle, weil sie einfach etwas brauchten. Den Kampf gegen sich selbst nicht schafften. Niemand schaffte das...«_

_..._

_Inzwischen waren auch die anderen gekommen. Es waren wirklich alle, auch wenn Severus, See,  schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt hätte. Schnell verteilte sie die Pappbecher. Dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz und wies die anderen innerlich tausend Tode sterbend an, einen Halbkreis um sie herum zu bilden. Das war nicht wirklich wichtig, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, als sie heute morgen vor dem Frühstück den genauen Ablauf besprochen hatten. Lillian war überrascht gewesen und hatte lächelnd gemeint, dass er anscheinend wohl doch mehr Sinn fürs Mystische besaß, als sie gedacht hatte._

_Auf Lillians Kommando hin tranken alle die Flüssigkeit in den Pappbechern gleichzeitig. Sie wirkte mittlerweile so aufgeregt, dass sie sich beinahe verschluckt hätte. Severus, See, fühlte eine Woge des Zornes in sich aufsteigen. So ein kleiner Fehler hätte allein schon das Ende bedeuten können. Lillian schien wirklich Angst zu haben._

_Er warf Lillian einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Die Substanz wirkte auf jeden unterschiedlich und er, Severus, See, konnte nach der Einnahme nicht reden, also musste Lillian auch diesen Teil übernehmen. _

_,Wir – See und ich...wir wollten', Lillian machte urplötzlich eine Pause. Severus, See, warf ihr einen betont schärferen Blick zu, um sie zum weitersprechen zu bewegen. ,Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, uns nur mit wenigen Tropfen dieses Mittels hier geistig auszutauschen. Ihr...ihr wisst was das heißt. Alle den gleichen Trip. Nie mehr Horror. Zu zweit geht das nicht. Aber wir alle können es schaffen. Das Große. Konzentriert euch.'_

_Nach einer weiteren Pause fügte sie überraschenderweise ein , Bitte.' hinzu. Was wollte sie eigentlich, noch mehr Sekunden vergeuden?! Doch Lillian schien seine wütenden Blicke zu ignorieren._

_Es war soweit. Severus, See, beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie an der Kordel, die um ihren Hals hing. Ein rotgoldenes Etwas, einem Stein ähnlich das daran befestigt und bis jetzt sicher unter ihrem Hemd verborgen gewesen war, kam zum Vorschein. Lillian hielt es in die Luft._

_Etwas...geschah. Erst langsam und allmählich, dann immer heftiger. Man konnte die Spannung direkt fühlen. Die Luft war voller Energie._

_Es war wie eine uralte Macht, die an ihren Ketten zerrte. Severus, See, spürte die unvorstellbaren Kräfte, die im Begriff waren, entfesselt zu werden und plötzlich verstand er. Er schrie auf._

_Was hatten sie getan? Was waren sie im Begriff zu tun? _

_Das steinähnliche Etwas, das Lillian immer noch zwischen Fingern hielt, wurde warm und strahlte ohne Vorwarnung von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf einmal eine unbeschreibliche Hitze aus. Er hörte Lillian schreien, es war ein ungemein gequälter und langgezogener Schrei und nicht einmal der konnte wahrscheinlich ihren Schmerz ausdrücken. Severus, See, wollte ihr zurufen, ihn loszulassen, aber er konnte es nicht. Der Stein würde ihre Haut versengen, bald, nach endlosen Sekunden der Pein stieg ihm der Geruch von geschmorten Fleisch in die Nase. Er hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, sah aber bereits vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie sich ein verkohltes, schwarzes Stück Fleisch gleich von dem weißen Knochen Lillians Hand  lösen würde. Oh Gott, was hatten sie nur getan?!_

_Grelles Licht flammte auf. Rings um sie herum explodierte es...«_

»Snape! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?«

Severus sah auf, direkt in die schon ziemlich steifgefrorenen Gesichter von Rodolphus Lestrange und Bellatrix Black.

_Es ist die Wahrheit_, dachte er, während er den beiden folgte, _manche Dinge ändern sich nicht mehr..._

***

_...farbenfroh erfüllt Monotonie den Raum__  
__mit traurigem Lachen,__  
__im armen Reichtum, voller Furcht,__  
__kann so vieles gar nichts machen...__  
  
...__Tränen trösten trocknend meine Seele,__  
__Kälte hüllt mich wärmend ein,__  
__und auf der Suche nach gesell'ger Einsamkeit__  
__will man doch nie alleine sein..._

***

Sie hatten sich wiedergefunden.

Es war dämmrig, aber um Arabella herum leuchtete es. Es mochte kalt sein, doch Arabella war warm. Der Schnee glitzerte und für Arabella schien er atemberaubender als jedes Juwel der Welt. Noch so ein ganz normaler Dezembermorgen. Der Wind, der durch das gekippte Fenster doch eigentlich eisig stoßen müsste, streichelte ihre Wangen. Die Eiskristalle an der Dachrinne funkelten, wie um dem malerischen Bild den letzten Schliff zu geben.

Ob es nun all diese Umstände waren oder die Tatsache, dass sie gerade wieder einmal in den Armen des tief schlafenden Lear McKinnons aufgewacht war – sie wusste es nicht, doch jedenfalls fühlte sie sich im Moment extrem geborgen. Arabella hätte einiges dafür gegeben, ewig hier liegen zu bleiben, doch es half alles nichts: Sie musste aufstehen. 

Die Berichte für ihren Job in New York schrieben sich nicht von alleine und außerdem verlangte ihr Gewissen, sich nach dem Zustand von Lily bei den Leuten vom Glastonbury Institute zu erkundigen.

Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte sie der Gedanke an Lily wahnsinnig vor Sorge gemacht. Doch seit Lear aufgetaucht und Lily von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, war ihr – auch wenn sie sich das nie eingestehen würde – das Befinden ihrer besten Freundin eigentlich ziemlich _egal_. Wäre da nicht ihr schlechtes Gewissen, Jukes herausfordernde Blicke und das Mahnen ihres Unterbewusstseins gewesen, dass Dumbledore sie doch genau deswegen ja nach Hogwarts geholt hatte, hätte sie jeden Gedanken an Lily für verschwendet erklärt. Lears Persönlichkeit strahlte so eine unbeschreibliche Intensität aus, dass man sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte. Seine Aura schien alles um ihn herum einzusaugen, zu erfüllen, sodass man stets dachte, dass sogar die vollständige Aufmerksamkeit für ihn noch nicht genug war. Eigentlich hatte sie nur den Entschluss gefasst, sich endlich in Glastonbury zu erkundigen, weil Lear ja Lily behandelt hatte und sicher auch an ihrem Zustand interessiert war.

Vorsichtig, um Lear nicht aus seinem friedlichen Schlaf zu reißen, wand sich Arabella aus seinen starken Armen und stieg aus dem wohlig warmen Bett. Obwohl sie nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet war, fror sie jetzt genauso wenig wie davor. Lear gab ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Zärtlich streichelte Arabella über seinen nackten Rücken. Dabei verrutschte die silberne Satindecke ein wenig, sodass Lears linke Wade zum Vorschein kam, die mit schwarzen Linien verziert war.

Verwundert hielt Arabella inne und ging in die Knie, um sich sein Bein genauer anzusehen. Kein Zweifel, es war eine Tätowierung. Und Arabella hätte schwören können, dass Lear das bei ihrer letzten Begegnung noch nicht gehabt hatte. Die schwarzen Linien flossen in zwei mittelgroße, kunstvoll verschnörkelte Ds, die wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings ausgerichtet waren. Dass es Buchstaben waren, hatte Arabella erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannt, denn nach einem flüchtigen Blick wirkte die Tätowierung _tatsächlich_ wie ein Schmetterling. Arabella blinzelte einige Male heftig, als ob sie den Hautschmuck damit verschwinden lassen könnte, doch nichts geschah. Die Tätowierung war definitiv vorhanden, egal ob man sie nun von oben oder unten betrachtete.

Gedankenverloren fuhr Arabella mit dem Zeigefinger die Linien nach. Irgendwie kam ihr das Motiv seltsam bekannt vor. Als ob sie es vor langer Zeit schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte zweifellos jeder schon einmal einen Schmetterling oder den gespiegelten Buchstaben D gesehen, aber trotzdem...

Sie bemerkte, wie Lear sich bewegte und die Augen aufschlug.

»Woher...?«, begann sie, doch mit einer raschen Bewegung beugte sich Lear zu ihr hinunter und legte ihr einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

»Schsch...über Mystisches sollte man nicht unnötigerweise sprechen...«, flüsterte er mit bereits wieder geschlossenen Augen.

Arabella gehorchte und schwieg. Sie lächelte. Sie hegte seit Jahren großes Interesse für legendäre und mystische Zeichen aus der alten Zaubererwelt und hatte in Hogwarts' umfangreicher Bibliothek viele nützliche Bücher gefunden, in denen sie in ihrer freien Zeit oft und gerne las. Lear schien dieses Gebiet wohl allem Anschein nach genauso faszinieren wie sie. Jetzt gleich, noch vor dem Frühstück, würde sie wieder in die Bibliothek gehen und nach diesem – _seinem_ – Zeichen suchen...

Ihre Augen verloren an Glanz, als ihr ernüchternd in den Sinn kam, dass sie vorher noch die Glastonbury-Sache zu erledigen hatte. Leider. Ihr Enthusiasmus schwand. Die Entdeckung Lears persönlichen Mysterium würde noch eine halbe Stunde warten müssen...

***

Larissa Lovegood erwachte mit einem heftigen Schmerz im Nacken und dem unangenehmen Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. 

Als sie bemerkte, wo sie geschlafen hatte, konnte sie nur mit Mühe einen heftigen Fluch unterdrücken. Sie befand sich auf einem harten, unbequemen Holzstuhl im Beobachtungs – und Kommunikationsraum des Glastonbury Institute und war offensichtlich zum dritten Mal in Folge während ihrer Frühschicht eingenickt – eine Todsünde für eine auszubildende Pflegerin wie sie. _Verdammt!_

Hektisch warf sie einen prüfenden Blick durch die große, beschlagene Fensterscheibe, die den Beobachtungsraum von den einzelnen Zimmern der Patienten trennte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien wenigstens dort alles in Ordnung zu sein. Dann wandte sie sich dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin zu und hätte beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrieen – was eine weitere Todsünde gewesen wäre.

Ungläubig schloss Larissa die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig sah.

Im Feuer saß ein weiblicher Kopf – nicht, dass das in einem Kommunikationsraum ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, aber dieser Kopf gehörte zweifellos zu ihrer alten Schulfreundin Arabella Figg.

Diese schien nicht minder überrascht zu sein, ausgerechnet Larissa anzutreffen.

»Larissa! Süße! Ich glaub's nicht! Bist das wirklich du? Wow, was für eine Überraschung!«

Larissa schmunzelte. Arabella schien sich offensichtlich kein bisschen verändert zu haben.

»Gleichfalls, Arabella! Was machst ausgerechnet du vor einem angeschlossenen Kamin in Hogwarts? Wo hast du denn den überhaupt aufgetrieben? Und solltest du nicht eigentlich in New York sein, wie du mir geschrieben hast?«

Arabella kicherte.

»Top secret, meine Liebe. Befinde mich auf einer mysteriösen Mission.« Sie wurde schlagartig ernst. »Dumbledore hat mich hergeholt.«

Auch Larissa verging das Lachen. 

»Dann geht es also um unser neues Sorgenkind? Lillian Evans?«, vergewisserte sie sich ziemlich besorgt klingend.

»Sorgenkind?«, Arabella klang alarmiert. Oder genervt. »Soll das heißen, dass sie immer noch Probleme macht?«

Larissa verzog das Gesicht. Für sie war ihr Beruf – das Heilen von Seelen, wie sie es ausdrückte - eher Berufung und sie konnte es wenig leiden, wenn man so über einer ihrer Schützlinge sprach.

»Ein Selbstmordversuch ist kein Schnupfen.«, erwiderte Larissa ruhig, aber energisch. »Ganz zu Schweigen von der Vergangenheit dieses Mädchens. Das solltest du doch eigentlich am besten wissen, wenn dir Dumbledore die Sache anvertraut hat, oder?«

»Keep cool, keep cool.«, winkte Arabella ihren versteckten Vorwurf ab. »Man wird doch wohl nochmal fragen dürfen. Aber jetzt sag mal, _was_ ist konkret mit Lily? Gesamtverfassung?«

»_Körperlich_ geht es ihr – nun, wie soll ich sagen...dem Entzug entsprechend.«, murmelte Larissa nun mit unverhohlenen Zorn in der Stimme. Arabella klang gestresst und als würde sie nur einen Pflichtbesuch machen, den sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte. Dass Arabella Aufgaben von solcher Wichtigkeit _so_ erledigte, war Larissa mehr als neu. »Aber was ihre Seele betrifft, ist das eine ganz andere Frage. Sie spricht nicht, wenn sie wach ist, aber wenn sie schläft – sie murmelt wirres Zeug, von Leid, von Unglück, Kälte, Tränen...ich glaube, das Beste wäre wirklich, wenn eine Bezugsperson wie du hier-«

 »Na, wenn keine akute Lebensgefahr mehr besteht, ist das doch schon mal was!«, unterbrach Arabella sie gehetzt. »Entschuldige, Larissa, aber ich habe wenig Zeit, lass uns ein andermal reden – bis bald!«

Irritiert starrte Larissa in die lodernden Flammen. Sie rief mehrmals den Namen ihrer alten Schulfreundin, doch ihr Kopf kam nicht zurück.

Larissa konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Unwillkürlich erhob sie sich, schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen auf den Flur hinaus und öffnete die graue Tür einen Spalt. An der weiß getünchten Wand daneben hing ein hellblaues Kärtchen mit der Aufschrift: _L. Evans_.

Mit angehaltenen Atem blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. Das Mädchen wälzte sich schweißgebadet und unruhig im Bett hin und her, während in kurzen, unregelmäßigen Abständen unzusammenhängende Wort über ihre Lippen kamen. Und als Larissa sie ansah, schwoll ihre Wut auf Arabella an. 

Sie musste sich korrigieren. Offensichtlich hatte sich Arabella grundlegend verändert.

***

_...mit der Nacht kommt auch die schwarze Stille,__  
die mein Gemüt erhellt,  
und legt den schweren Samt der Freiheit  
auf meine kleine Welt...  
  
...durch die Bahnen meines Körpers  
fließt zuckersüßer Schmerz,  
und in einem stummen Knall  
zerspringt mein Herz..._

***

»Jetzt sag doch mal...du hockst doch sonst nur stundenlang alleine rum.«, drängte Bellatrix Black ihn erneut und klimperte verführerisch mit ihren langen Wimpern. »Was wolltest du dort? Mensch, antworte doch. Du bist immer so verschlossen, Snapie!«

»Hmpf.«

_Snapie. _Warum gründete sie eigentlich nicht gleich zusammen mit Potter und ihrem bescheuerten Cousin so etwas wie die HSH-AG? _Arbeitsgemeinschaft für die hirnverbranntesten Spitznamen Hogwarts. Das hatte doch was. Ich sollte wirklich Werbetexter werden, _dachte Severus sarkastisch, _nur Pech, dass mein geliebter Vater etwas ganz anderes mit mir vorhat._

»Jetzt lass ihn doch, Bella.«, sagte Rodolphus Lestrange, der mit seiner Freundin Schritt hielt und ihr spielerisch eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht strich. Severus trottete widerwillig ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen her. Obwohl Lestranges Stimme schmeichelnd klang, wie immer, wenn er mit seiner aktuellen Tussi sprach, konnte er seine Ungeduld vor Severus nicht verbergen.  »Es ist doch klar, warum Snape in letzter Zeit-«

»In letzter Zeit?«, unterbrach ihn Bellatrix und lachte schrill. »Das war jetzt ein Witz oder? Seit ich ihn kenne, tut er nichts anderes, als irgendwo allein rumzusitzen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren!«

»Das mag ja sein, Bella«, erwiderte Lestrange nun schon mit einer Spur Aggressivität in der Stimme.  »Aber denk doch mal nach _– Man konnte (Severus' Ansicht nach) genau heraushören, dass er das Denken eher ungern seiner Freundin überließ – _was Snape in den Weihnachtsferien _erwartet_ – glaubst du nicht, dass man sich für diese Ehre mental vorbereiten muss?«

Bellatrix sah aus, als würde ihr _(endlich) _ein Licht aufgehen. Begeistert wandte sie sich Severus zu.

»Stimmt! Wenn das so ist...«, erklärte sie fasziniert funkelnden Augen. »Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis dieses Jahr endlich vorbei ist und ich auch dazugehören werde...es ist einfach das Größte, nicht, Snapie?«

Severus nickte grimmig. Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, auf nervige Fragen so lange nicht zu antworten, bis einem die anderen selbst eine Antwort darauf lieferten. Es funktioniert meistens bestens. Trotzdem war er heilfroh, als sie schließlich die Abzweigung des Weges nach Hogsmeade erreichten.

_Wurde ja auch höchste Zeit._ Severus atmete auf, als Bellatrix und Lestrange nach einer knappen Verabschiedung endlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden. 

Doch als er im nächsten Moment einen dunklen, unordentlichen Haarschopf durch die verschneiten Büsche hervorlugen sah, verpuffte seine Erleichterung wie die Luft aus einem zerplatzen Reifen. Er sackte in sich zusammen. _Potter!_

Hektisch machte sich Severus ein imaginäres Bild seiner aktuellen Lage. Es sah ziemlich schlecht für ihn aus. Er befand sich nahezu auf freiem Gelände nahe am See, sodass er eine perfekte Angriffsfläche bot und um ihn herum gab es genügend Leute, vor denen Potter seine ach so geniale Coolness heraushängen lassen würde wollen. 

Severus versuchte sich unwillkürlich kleiner zu machen, als die Büsche Potters Gestalt freigaben. _Erdboden, wenn du mich hörst, tue dich auf und verschlinge mich!_ So eine Demütigung wie damals in seinem fünften Jahr würde er einfach nicht noch ein weiteres Mal ertragen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Potters Umrisse wurden klarer. Severus spannte sich. Jede Faser seines Körpers war instinktiv auf Verteidigung fixiert. Potter kam näher. Gleich würde er ihm gegenüber stehen. Severus sah ihn so deutlich wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, er konnte sein penetrantes After-Shave riechen, er kam näher, näher, noch näher...und ging  - ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen - an ihm vorbei.

Severus blinzelte. Ungläubig starrte er Potter hinterher, der mit tief in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen betont lässig auf das Schloss zuschlenderte. Hatte er Halluzinationen oder war das gerade wirklich geschehen? War Potter, der normalerweise keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihn vor möglichst vielen Leuten bloßzustellen, wirklich und wahrhaftig an ihm vorbeigegangen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen abfälligen Kommentar loszulassen? Severus brauchte einige Minuten, um seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. _Wenn ich wüsste, welches Datum heute wäre, würde ich diesen Tag glatt zum internationalen Feiertag erklären, _dachte er gerade, als ihm eine Idee kam.

Er machte sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Schloss, immer schön Potters gleichmäßigen Fußspuren im Schnee hinterher. Folgte ihm durch das Eingangsportal, die Treppen, bis zur Bibliothek. Heute würde Severus den Spieß umdrehen.

***

Mit dem Enthusiasmus ist es so eine Sache. So schnell, wie er jede Zelle unseres Körpers erfüllen zu scheint, verflüchtigt er sich auch wieder. Diese Tatsache bekam im Moment Arabella Figg in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts mehr als schmerzlich zu spüren. Nur einige dicke Wälzer über Mysterien und Legenden später, die sich alle weigerten, ihr die Lösung des Rätsels von Lears Tätowierung zu offenbaren, fühlte sie sich seltsam ausgelaugt und erschöpft.

Lustlos nahm sie sich den nächsten schweren Band von dem Stapel auf dem Tisch vor ihr und begann, gleichgültig darin zu blättern. Womöglich war sie doch etwas zu voreilig gewesen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, nach dem Frühstück weiterzusuchen. Das alles lief ihr doch nicht davon. Oder? _Natürlich nicht,_ befand sie. _Nach dem Frühstück wäre wirklich vernünftiger..._

Bereits bei dem Gedanken an die morgendlichen Köstlichkeiten in der Großen Halle lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ihr Magen meldete sich ebenfalls mit einem vorwurfsvollen Knurren. Gerade, als sie in einen imaginären Honigtoast beißen wollte, riss ein Bild in dem Buch sie brutal aus ihren Träumen von Frühstück und Essen. Wäre der Toast real gewesen, wäre er ihr jetzt sicher im Hals steckengeblieben. Überrascht starrte Arabella das Symbol auf der vergilbten Pergamentseite an, das exakt das Motiv von Lears Tätowierung wiedergab. Begierig stürzten sich ihre Augen auf den winzigen Text darunter.

Während des Lesens glomm ein Funke schrecklicher Erkenntnis in ihr auf. Doch bevor sich das neugewonnene Wissen endgültig in ihrem Gehirn festsetzen konnte, umfing ein starker Arm katzengleich geschmeidig wie unerbittlich und tödlich ihre Kehle. Eine Hand hielt ihr einen makellos polierten, messerscharfen Dolch nahe an die Halsschlagader – allerdings zitterte sie so, dass sich seine Spitze fein in Arabellas Haut ritzte. Schmale, hellrote, warme Linien rannen ihren Hals hinab.

»Wissen ist Macht, meine Liebe. Neugier dagegen Last – und manchmal kann sie tödlich sein, weißt du?«, hauchte eine Stimme zärtlich in ihr Ohr. Lear.

Keiner von den beiden bemerkte die beiden Teenager, die mit offenen Mündern von verschiedenen dunklen Ecken aus das Geschehen verfolgten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, okay…_»Lost Weekend«_ ist jetzt nicht wirklich ein Beatles-Song oder so...aber diese Bezeichnung steht für eine bestimmte Zeitspanne im Leben des Mr Lennon, die perfekt zu Lilys jetziger Situation passt...wer Interesse hat, kann's ja mal in irgendeiner Bio von ihm nachlesen...

Die Gedichte, die (hoffentlich halbwegs passend) Lilys Situation beschreiben, sind von Erich Fried und Matthias Lieske...

Snapes (leicht abgewandelte) Erinnerungen an Sirius und Co. kommen einigen _Originallesern_ sicher bekannt vor...woher nur *gg*?!...und wem der Zusammenhang zwischen Snape und Lily immer noch nicht klar ist, soll sich mal _aufmerksam _das vierte Kapitel nochmal durchlesen und es dann mit Snapes letzten Erinnerungen vergleichen...okay?! 

_@ commediante:_ Ich freu mich über konstruktive (wie es ja bei dir der Fall ist) Kritik immer...zu den einzelnen Punkten: Leider musste jemand sterben, um bei Lily diese (wichtige =)) Kurzschlussreaktion auszulösen...und wer hätte sich dafür besser geeignet als Eleanor *fg*?  Ich hab mir das auf der Trauerfeier so vorgestellt, dass so viele Schüler da waren, dass sich Lily (natürlich in der letzten Reihe) unbemerkt verdrücken konnte...und natürlich _hat_ sie niemanden zu informieren, aber vielleicht _möchte_ sie Eleanor informieren, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass das Unsinn ist...tja, die Zauberer und Trauer – sind halt ein seltsames Völkchen und einige sind ja auch ziemlich kaputt...und zum Schluss noch: Don't panic, es wird zwar weiter etwas mit _Avalon_ zu tun haben, aber nicht an das _Nebel-blabla-Buch _angelehnt sein ;-)...

_@ sombra: _Lily als Miss Perfect – find ich genauso wäääh...deswegen ja auch die Story ;-)...und ich hab die 5te-Band-Version mal so umgebaut und komplett verwurstet, dass sie schön reinpasst, „wofür gibt's schließlich Fanfiction"...^^

_@ Maxine: _Ich hoffe, die Verwirrung hat jetzt ein bisschen nachgelassen – hoffentlich aber dafür auch die Faszination **nicht**...von James „Jim" Potter wird in den nächsten Kapitel auf jeden Fall meeehr kommen *köderausleg*...

_@ Fanny: _Dankeschön ;-)...ich hoffe, du hast auch nach diesem Kapitel deine Meinung nicht geändert...^^

Zum Schluss wäre ich euch noch megamäßig dankbar, wenn ihr da unten links auf den Knopf drückt und eure Meinung abgebt. Totales Lob oder totaler Veriss – jede Meinung ist seeeeehnlichst erwünscht *aufdenknienrutsch*!

Also, dann bis zum nächsten Mal!

_(*~.Ipeca.~*) _

P.S.: Übrigeeens...während dieses Kapitels ist mir eine *interessante* Idee für den Schluss gekommen...im Klartext: die allerletzten zwei Kapitel hab _ich_ schon, hehe ;-)...das nächste Kapitel, sprich: ein weiterer Teil des Mittelteils, wird aber höchstwahrscheinlich wieder ein bisschen dauern...ihr kennt mich ja...^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**© 2002 –2003 by Ipecacuanha******


End file.
